


Interlude - First Heat

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My take on omegaverse, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, discussion of consent, discussion of safe sex, first heat, omegas with vaginas, omegaverse delta, omegaverse gamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Sexy encounters in the "All Hands On" series - Wes's first heat, a pack forms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luke grew up with multiple agemates who didn't have nearly enough to do, entertainment to seek, or sufficient supervision for there not to have been casual sex going on. You pack a handful of teens together to go through puberty on a dull, unpleasant world like Tattooine? They're going to find their own entertainment. You'll have to pry this headcanon out of my cold, dead hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed one line that placed them on Yavin IV. They're not! This is post-Yavin, I just forgot. Enter random Rebellion underground mountain base!

Wes shifted restlessly on his mattress, sleep continuing to elude him. He felt… off. Kind of like dinner wasn’t sitting right. After a year and a half in the Rebellion, he’d thought his stomach had adapted to the meager, sometimes expired, rations often served in the mess hall.

Letting out a frustrated growl, he rolled onto his back and stretched, even going so far as to extend his arms up over his head. Every muscle tensed up as he tried to flex out the faint cramping starting in his lower back and legs. Even fully stretched and with his toes pointed, he still couldn’t quite reach the bottom edge of his mattress.

It was good neither Celchu nor Sarkli were present. They’d just make fun of him.

Maybe he felt off because he wasn’t in his usual bed? With Celchu, Sarkli, and Wedge gone on a mission with the Princess, Luke had insisted he take Celchu’s bunk in the room with him and Hobbie.

“There’s no reason for you to be all alone,” he’d said with a warm smile.

The cots were all equally terrible, though, so it couldn’t be that.

Releasing the tension, Wes went limp on his bed and just lay there, listening to the sound of the others sleeping.

Hobbie snored.

Luke barely moved he was weighed down with so many blankets. Poor desert dweller. The damp cold that lingered in the lower levels of their mountain base were not kind to him. When he did shift position, even the creak of the cot frame was muffled.

Biting his lip, Wes rolled onto his stomach, instinctively pressing his hips against the mattress. Fire surged in him.

Suppressing a moan, Wes buried his face in his pillow. That was different.

He rocked his hips again and the fire flashed through him again. The cot began to creak softly as he kept moving, trying to chase that fire without making too much noise. He bit down on the pillow as he felt sound bubbling in his throat.

Kriff, he was horny. He wanted to roll onto his back and get a hand on his shaft, but then he’d have to stop humping the bed. He squeezed his legs together, feeling an awful ache down there that he probably could have solved with fingers but he couldn’t reach inside without contorting himself some and that would be too loud...

Shifting his weight to the side slightly, he slid a hand down to his underpants. Once it was resting right above his pelvic bone and just to the side of the engorged shaft he was rutting against the mattress, he applied pressure, pushing towards his crotch. A new shudder ran through him as pleasure erupted under his fingertips. He began to ride his hand, pushing down on his fingers as he rocked his hips forward.

Pleasure shot up his spine as his shaft rubbed against the mattress, the friction from his shorts adding to it. His hand, meanwhile, managed to temporarily satiate the ache inside himself with each moment of pressure.

Struggling to keep his breathing even and his actions quiet, Wes had to pause several times to get himself back under control. But finally, after what seemed an eternity, he pressed down hard on the bed, his fingers digging into his lower abdomen. He came with a long shudder.

Wes went limp, breathing hard.

On the other side of the room, Hobbie suddenly grunted and stirred. Even as embarrassment filled Wes and he hastily yanked his hand out from under himself, Hobbie sat up, audibly sniffing the air.

Hobbie’s sense of smell was unusually sensitive, Wes had learned. He felt his cheeks flush as he considered just what Hobbie might be smelling.

Instead of making a snide comment about getting caught masturbating or just grumbling a bit before going to sleep, Hobbie swore.

_He shouldn’t have been this alert. Hobbie was never this alert right after waking up._

“Luke,” Hobbie hissed. “Luke!” When the younger man failed to respond, Hobbie swung his legs off his bed and kicked at Luke’s cot. “Wake up!”

“Gywah?” was Luke’s oh-so coherent response to being forced awake. Then he also sniffed the air. Clearly startled by something, Luke started to climb out of his nest of blankets. “Wes, are you alright?”

A squeak slipped out before Wes could stop it.

Luke swore softly. “Hobbie, lights,” he ordered.

Without thinking, Wes dragged his blanket over his head as Hobbie hurried towards the light controls near the door. He wanted to die. Just die and fall through his mattress and sink through the floor where no one would ever see him again. He’d just been masturbating, for kriff’s sake!

(It wasn’t just that, a voice whispered deep inside him. You’re still aching. You still need more.)

(Wes resolutely shoved that stupid voice away. It was fine. Everything was fine.)

A body sat down on the cot next to him, a hip pressing into his side and all he wanted to do was wrap himself around the heat he could barely feel through the blanket.

“Wes, I need you to look at me,” Luke said. His voice was firm, calm, and carried the authority he was learning to wield. Reluctant, but also unable to ignore the order, Wes rolled onto his side and peeked out from under his blanket.

Luke took another deep breath when he looked at him.

“I’m guessing this is your first heat.”

It took a moment for the words to register. Then the horrifyingly embarrassing sex education class he’d endured at school flashed through his mind, as well as a conversation with his parents he wanted forget for all eternity. His mother had ended up threatening to tie him to a chair if he didn’t stop trying to run away while they tried to have a serious discussion with him about packs, pairs, presentations, sex, and heats.

(He’d skipped dinner that night, unable to meet their eyes after that meeting. He’d learned things about his parents he’d never wanted to know.)

Anxiety shot through him as he remembered the medical droid’s dry recitation of facts about the mechanisms of heat and his parents prolonged lecture about safety and consent. He was fighting to free the galaxy from tyranny! Couldn’t he put this off until after they’d liberated all the... planets and stuff? Just deal with it all later?

Luke pulled the blanket away from his face and held it in a tight grip so Wes couldn’t hide again. “You haven’t been acting like a heat’s been coming on and if this really is your first, it’s probably a flash heat.”

“Is that why he suddenly smells scorched?” Hobbie asked from the far side of the room. He sounded relieved. “Thank the Force. I though I was going insane.”

“Flash heat means this’ll be short,” Luke said as he glanced briefly at Hobbie. “I know it’s probably getting hard to think clearly but you need to decide how you want to handle this.”

“Handle it?” Wes asked stupidly.

There was a brief pause. “We can leave you here with some toys so you can satisfy yourself. The flash heat will burn out in three or fours hours if you’re alone and you feel safe. Or I can stay with you.” He paused again and looked meaningfully at Hobbie.

“I know Tycho’s mostly joking when he says he thinks you turned in fake documents when you signed on,” Hobbie said hesitantly, “but they’re baseless, right? You’re really nineteen?”

Wes’s temper flared so fast even he was surprised. The next thing he knew he was sitting up and yelling. “Stop with the kriffing short jokes!”

“Calm down.” Luke’s voice was sharp. “And answer him. It’s important.”

“Why, so you don’t have to worry about breaking the law if you fuck me?” he snarled.

“No, so we can be certain you’re old enough to understand what’s going on.”

Wes glowered. “I’m nineteen. I’m just short. My parents are short! Stop making fun of me, it’s not my fault!”

“Wes, that’s the heat talking,” Luke said. He hesitated, then laid a hand on Wes’s shoulder. “It magnifies everything. You’ll learn how to temper it with practice, but that’s why you’re so angry right now.”

“I’m not angry, I’m… I’m…” Wes stopped, blinking. “Kriff. I really am in heat.”

“Hobbie?”

The other pilot blushed. “I’ll stay and be with you if you want,” he said. “Um. I haven’t actually done this before. Shared a heat, I mean. I’ve had sex. Mostly back at the Academy-” His jaw snapped shut and the blush deepened.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Wes tried to pull his thoughts in order. Everything was swirling around in his head. He was angry, but also horny, the ache between his legs almost hurting it was so strong. Luke’s hand on his shoulder was grounding but also made him want to throw himself at the other pilot and just… rub himself all over him… or something.

“How long?” he asked. “If you both, uh, stay?”

“Longer than if you’re alone. The heat will probably go on into the morning, possibly as late as dinner tomorrow. I’d be shocked if your first heat, a flash heat at that, went longer than a day.”

Something about Luke’s answer niggled at him. “How do you know all this? You’re from the backwater to end all backwaters.”

Luke chuckled. “I’m omega, too, Wes. I’ve had flash heats and regular heats. My old friends and I weren’t a pack or anything, but we were close.”

“You mean Biggs was telling the truth when he said that before joining the Academy he used to hang out with people and just have random sex?” Hobbie asked in surprise. “I thought for sure he was lying.”

Shrugging, Luke just grinned, wholly unbothered by the small window into his past. “There wasn’t that much to do during the summer. Even the jawas parked their crawlers under an overhang and stopped scavenging to avoid the heat. We would go somewhere, usually Bigg’s house, and just screw around. Often literally.”

“At least one of us knows what’s going on then,” Hobbie muttered after a moment.

“Wes? Stay or go? It’s whatever you want. Either answer is fine.” Dropping his hand off Wes’s shoulder, he shifted away slightly, giving him space.

Wes bit his lip, glancing first at Luke, then Hobbie. There was a light in both their eyes he’d never seen before and Hobbie’s pants had a noticeable tent. But they were both trying so hard not to pressure him and make sure he was thinking properly. His mind was clearer without Luke touching him and he was pretty sure Hobbie was staying on the far side of the room on purpose.

As embarrassing as it had been, Wes remembered everything his parents had told him about how to have a safe heat.

On the one hand, he could take care of himself  He’d used a dildo a few times. It had been okay, but not great. Penetration felt amazing but his arm just got tired after a while and using something affixed to a flat surface was just awkward.

On the other hand, this was his first heat and he had two people with him who were giving him every indication that they wanted to be with him and make it good.

He could feel a flush spread across his face, but he nodded nonetheless. “Stay.”

Luke smiled and glanced at Hobbie. “Can you drag our mattresses on the floor and get me my datapad?” he asked and then looked back at Wes. “What about the others? Wedge, Tycho, and Sarkli are all due back soon. If you want any of them to join us we can log a notice of consent with Medical. They’d be told once they landed and finished their medical scans.”

Flush deepening, Wes thought for a moment. “That would be fine,” he said in a meek voice.

“All of them?”

Wes nodded, more embarrassment running through him.

“Alright, I’ll prepare the files,” Luke said. Then, leaning forward, he kissed him.

Wes knew kissing. He was a big fan of kissing. And the heat added an extra layer of hunger to it. He eagerly returned the kiss, mouth falling open when Luke moved closer and deepened the kiss.

In the background he could hear Hobbie shoving blankets aside as he dragged the mattresses off the cot frames. Wes broke the kiss when metal squealed, looking over the sudden ruckus. Hobbie was shoving the now empty cots into a corner and the metal frames scraping across the stone floor was even producing tiny sparks.

Funny. He almost felt like those sparks were exploding inside himself.

“Here’s your data… pad…”

Hobbie’s voice trailed off as he turned to them, the device in question sitting in his hand. He stared at them, almost seeming to not be breathing. His pale skin turned red.

Wes wasn’t used to anyone looking at him with such naked desire.

Hells, he wasn’t used to any of this.

He was now in Luke’s lap now, straddling his legs. Luke’s shaft was engorged and it felt amazing pressed next to his own. Luke had shoved his shirt up, exposing his midriff and currently had his hands down the back of his shorts as he squeezed his buttocks.

Luke kissed him again, tongue giving him a brief caress before he pulled away and held his hand out for the datapad.

Hobbie handed it over without breaking his gaze.

“Take Wes to the mattresses,” Luke ordered as he activated the pad.

For a brief moment, Wes considered protesting that he could walk. Then Hobbie moved closer and scooped him up, one arm behind his shoulders, the other under his knees. He lifted him with little trouble and Wes couldn’t help but whimper.

Moments later, he was lying one of the mattresses watching Hobbie strip.

He’d seen Hobbie naked before. There wasn’t that much privacy in the refreshers. But knowing what they were about to do and with the heat beginning to rage inside him, that prior exposure seemed meaningless.

He knew one of Hobbie’s legs and one of his arms were prosthetics but couldn’t tell at a glance which was which. His body was lean, muscled, and somewhat mis-proportioned, his long legs and relative lack of body fat giving him a slightly gangly look.

When Hobbie pulled his sleeping pants off, Wes couldn’t take his eyes off his cock.

The organ was much bigger erect than soft. The shaft was thick, with a smooth exposed head glistening with a hint of moisture.

Wes squeezed his legs together. That was going to be in him soon. Oh, he was aching so much.

Hobbie shifted his weight and glanced behind himself at Luke. The way his torso twisted also changed Wes’s view of his cock. And with it came the discovery that the base of Hobbie’s cock had a knot.

“Kriff, are you alpha?” Wes asked. How had he never noticed before?

Looking back, Hobbie shook his head. “Gamma,” he admitted. “My parents always told me I was alpha growing up, but that never felt right. When I joined the Rebellion, I finally accepted that I wasn’t.”

“Oh.” Wes blinked, still staring at Hobbie’s cock.

He had the weirdest urge to lick it.

“I’ve notified Command we’re taking a brief medical leave,” Luke said as he approached with his datapad. He dropped down on the mattress next to Wes. “You just need to sign here on the consent forms and they can go out. One more question. Well, two. First, are you taking contraceptives?”

“I don’t need to,” Wes said slowly as he took the datapad and scrawled a signature on the forms. He then laid his thumb on the screen so the biometric sensor could verify his identity.

He was glad to have a distraction from Luke’s question. He’d had plenty of time to accept that, like most male omegas, he was sterile, but he’d heard it freaked some people out. Male omegas were the rarest presentation, after all.

Luke simply nodded, accepting Wes’s statement for what it was. He, at least, would be familiar with the statistics. He took the datapad back and fiddled with it, sending the forms on to Medical.

“Second question: protection. I know we all passed through Medical recently after that lovely mission where we all got to wade through toxic sludge and I’d like to believe we’re all clean. And the others will have to be cleared by Medical before they’re considered off duty.” He paused for a minute. “There’s no shame in being careful, though, so I can go fetch prophylactics if we want.”

“I’m clean,” Hobbie said. “I haven’t slept with anyone since joining the Rebellion and I did a routine medical check with the Empire before defecting. Between that and the Rebellion’s facilities, I know I’m not carrying anything.”

“Um. Full bill of health,” Wes said weakly. This was not unfolding like the few pornos he’d watched. They’d already talked more before getting to the sex than all of the dialog in those pornos combined.

In the heat themed ones especially, by now the omega would already be knotted and getting ready to take a second.

“Well, in that case, we can do this the really fun way.” Luke grinned. “Any preferences in how we start, Wes, or would you prefer one of us take the lead?”

“I wanna lick Hobbie’s cock,” he said promptly. Luke burst out laughing and Hobbie’s eyes went huge. Wes tilted his head consideringly. “Or is it better to say I want to suck his cock?”

“I think Hobbie should sit down before he falls over,” Luke replied. “I’d suggest you start with licking up the underside and then try sucking. Just make sure you keep your teeth covered with your lips.”

Wes hummed happily while Hobbie dropped down onto the mattresses with all the grace of a deactivated droid. He was starting to feel very, very good.

Luke leaned over and tugged his shirt up, then pulled it off when Wes raised his arms. Getting onto his hands and knees, he started crawling to Hobbie, pausing long enough to slip his legs out of his shorts while Luke hauled them off him.

Spreading his legs, Hobbie leaned back on his hands and watched him approached with worshipful eyes. “You look and smell amazing,” he said.

“That’s because I am amazing,” Wes said as he reached him. He leaned down and licked a long stripe up Hobbie’s cock like Luke had suggested, paused to get more spit on his tongue, then repeated it. The noise Hobbie let out was gratifying. Scooting closer, he licked his lips and took the tip of Hobbie’s cock in his mouth.

Below him, Hobbie groaned. He held himself still while Wes experimentally moved his head up and down. He pulled off for a moment to rewet his lips then sucked the hard shaft back into his mouth, shifting his weight so he could stroke everything that wasn’t in his mouth.

Hobbie began to moan when he started to bob his head. He was already starting to feel the strain in his mouth from maintaining a seal around Hobbie’s cock, but this wasn’t bad by any measure.

Luke slid up next to him and reached between Hobbie’s legs to fondle his balls, rolling the sack around in the palm of his hand. Hobbie groaned and his hips stuttered slightly.

Wes dropped his head lower, trying to take more of Hobbie’s cock but had to pull away when he felt his gag reflex trigger.

“Relax your throat,” Luke said. “You don’t have to stay down long for it to feel good for him.” Matching words to actions, Luke leaned over Hobbie’s leg and damn near swallowed Hobbie’s cock, his nose nearly burying itself in his crotch. He pulled up, then went down again, then repeated the movements one more time.

Hobbie let out a soft cry, his head falling back when Luke pulled off.

Ooo, he wanted to do that. Wes got his mouth back on Hobbie’s cock and tried to do what Luke had described. This time, he managed to take at least half of Hobbie’s cock before he had to pull back up. He inhaled through his nose, then swallowed as he went down, taking in a little more. He kept going, up and down, and up and down until finally, he pushed through the discomfort and ended up with wiry blond hairs tickling his nose.

A strangled cry tore its way out of Hobbie’s throat and he grabbed Wes’s arms, hauling him upright. He was dragged up to eye level and then kissed, a tongue diving into his mouth. After several moments of being devoured, Hobbie pulled back.

“My turn.”

Luke appeared behind him, helping ease him down onto the mattress while Hobbie got onto his stomach and nudged his legs apart. The gamma gave his shaft several licks, his tongue gliding up and down the smooth surface before taking it in his mouth. Hobbie descended all the way to his crotch and the tightness of the gamma’s throat as he was deepthroated had him crying out in pleasure, hips thrusting helplessly.

Pulling off, Hobbie lowered his head even further and licked at his wet opening, sending a spasm through Wes’s entire body. The tip of his tongue circled the opening, tasting and cleaning away the slick. And then, finally, Hobbie buried his tongue in Wes’s body.

Wes’s back arched as he was penetrated. Hobbie’s tongue moved, twisting around and licking at his passage. It was the best, and weirdest, thing he’d ever experienced. Hobbie pulled back slightly, licking at the opening again before plunging back in. This time, his tongue thrust in and out in mimicry of what his cock would be doing soon.

“Does that feel good, love?” Luke asked while Wes sobbed with pleasure. The endearment was unexpected and _perfect_ and he was so glad they were both here.

Luke stroked Wes’s hair for several minutes while Hobbie continued to provide his best oral ministrations. It was only after Wes was finally pushed past the edge and came that Luke began to move things along.

“He’s more than ready now,” Luke said to Hobbie. Lying limp with his head in Luke’s lap, Wes blinked, not quite tracking what he was saying as he greedily sucked air into his lungs.

Almost reluctantly, Hobbie pulled back from Wes’s body, his face glistening with slick. He licked his lips clean as he rose to his knees and looked down at Wes.

Wes stared back up at him, then looked down at Hobbie’s cock. It was darker than before, eager for release. He looked back up. “Sex now, please.”

“So polite,” Luke laughed.

Smiling, Hobbie crawled up Wes’s smaller body and kissed him again. As they made out, Wes raised his knees and spread his legs some more. He was aching for it so bad. Small tingles had spread out from his spine until his entire body was buzzing. He was pretty sure Hobbie’s cock would fix that. He really, really wanted Hobbie’s cock.

Hobbie finally finished kissing him and sat up, balancing on his knees. He gently lifted Wes’s legs, guiding them up onto his hips before taking his cock in hand and pressing it at the wet opening waiting for him.

“Ready?”

Wes groaned. “I’m going to shake apart if you don’t.”

The first thrust got the head inside. Wes’s eyes went wide at the sudden burn. Hobbie drew back slightly, then thrust in again, pushing deeper this time. He maintained a slow pace, steadily breaching further into Wes’s body before retreating, then drove back in and claimed more of his passage.

After the first thrust, Hobbie’s cock slid easily into him, the slick his body was making doing its job. Hobbie was so big, though, bigger than anything else Wes had ever experimented with. Each thrust set off sparks that ran through him and made him moan in pleasure. He clutched at Hobbie with clumsy arms and legs, trying to move with him and figure out what made him feel best.

This was so different from using toys. He didn’t know what would happen from one moment to the next and having a large body on top of him pressing him down made him feel dizzy. This was better than toys.

Finally, Hobbie thrust all the way into him and Wes let out a loud cry as the cock completely filled him. He could feel the knot at the base of Hobbie’s cock sliding into him when Hobbie thrust again. It forced his body to open up just a little bit more. He was already stretched more than he’d ever been and that tiny bit of extra pressure made him feel like he was going to split in two.

Hobbie shifted above him, testing out different angles before he finally pulled out. “Roll over,” he ordered before Wes could protest.

Luke hastily slid a pillow under Wes’s hips as he fumbled onto his stomach. Hobbie caught his leg before he could accidentally kick him and leaned back over him once Wes was settled. Again, Hobbie guided the tip of his cock into Wes’s body. And when he thrust, he drove the entire thing in.

Wes cried out helplessly at the rough thrust. As Hobbie began to fuck him harder, he pushed his hips up, finding that the higher his ass was, the better it felt. Soon, Hobbie was pounding into him, fucking him like a Sith damned breeding animal.

He felt _so good_.

“This wasn’t,” Hobbie panted, “just, your first, heat.” He struggled to speak, forcing the words out between thrusts. “You’ve, never had, a real, cock, in you, before, have you?”

Wes wailed helplessly. Hobbie drove into him hard and ground into him. “Have you?” he repeated.

“No,” Wes sobbed, spots floating in his vision. He needed Hobbie to keep fucking him.

“Good.”

With a growl, Hobbie grabbed Wes’s shoulders and pinned him to the bed, his hips snapping as hard and fast as he could move them. The knot slid in and out of him, feeling bigger each and every time. It wasn’t long before it was a struggle to push it in or pull it out, the effort causing a spike of pain that made Wes’s eyes roll back in his head.

Hobbie was knotting. Hobbie was going to knot him and flood his body with seed. He was going to have a knot tied off inside him, a cock spilling into him.

Wes pressed his face into the mattress and managed to push his ass up more, his thighs burning with the effort. He wanted that knot, needed it more than anything else in the entire galaxy.

The frantic fucking, the hands pinning his shoulders down, and the feeling of just being used shredded Wes’s remaining stamina. Yowling, he came, pleasure spiking and overwhelming him.

Behind him, Hobbie howled as his passage spasmed and clenched tight. With one final thrust, he buried himself inside him and shuddered as he came, the knot swelling until Wes was screaming in pain and pleasure. His hips struggled to move as he instinctively tried to get Hobbie’s knot deeper.

Impossibly, the knot did manage to slide just a bit further into him, making them both scream again, and Hobbie collapsed on top of him, shuddering as Wes’s tight passage began milking his come.

When the world stopped spinning and the weird color shift that had filled his vision went away, Wes found Hobbie still lying on top of him and trembling slightly. Hobbie’s weight wasn’t too much. If anything, he liked the full body pressure and warmth. It was further down his body he needed to figure out.

Everything from the waist down ached from the new-to-him activity. His joints felt loose and he had to concentrate to get the muscles in his legs to relax. His passage - kriff. He felt split open and helpless. He could feel Hobbie’s big cock inside him and his balls resting against his body. They were both twitching as he came, flooding Wes’s body with so much seed the pressure was incredible. The knot felt huge as it sealed the come inside and he suddenly whimpered.

“Wes?” Luke asked, bending over.

“Is there enough room?” he asked, voice slurring slightly. He moaned. “I feel so kriffing full.”

“Oh, there’s plenty of room, sweetheart. You can keep taking knots for quite a while and not get completely filled up. Your body will stretch to make room.”

Wes’s breath caught in his throat. He suddenly imagined himself tied to a breeding rack taking knot after knot. Hobbie’s knot, Celchu’s, maybe even some of the other Rebellion pilots. They could fuck him over and over again, use him until they were all satisfied and his stomach bulged with come-

Hobbie let out a shaky cry when Wes’s passage clenched tight. He wanted to be fucked and filled and used until he was sore and filthy, come leaning out of every hole.

Before, Wes had always been kind of weirded out by heat porn. Now they made perfect sense. He’d never felt so good, so solid and real, as he did with Hobbie’s knot in him. If heats were always going to make him feel this way, he wanted to have them as often as he could.

Fire erupted inside him and he tried to move, barely able to do much more than rock in place, but it kept the knot shifting around inside him and Wes whimpered.

Above him, Hobbie gasped, then started to rock his own hips as best he could, trying to move with Wes.

“Kriff, kriff, kriff,” the gamma moaned.

Wes let out a high pitched whimper with each movement and suddenly came again, so hard and fast even he was surprised. The knot just kept rubbing inside him, sending wave after wave of new pleasure through him. He could have sworn he could feel Hobbie’s come sloshing around inside him and wanted even more.

When the wave of pleasure subsided, Hobbie managed to get his arms around Wes, holding him tight in place.

“Fuck, good, it’s so good, almost too much, too much, I can’t-,” Hobbie stuttered, almost incoherent.

Luke reappeared next to them, making Wes blink. Their commander pressed his hands against Hobbie’s back and even draped some of the blanket he now had around his shoulders over them.

“It’s all fine, just fine, Hobbie,” Luke said soothingly. “You’re almost done. You’ll be able to pull out soon, I promise.”

Wes forced the haze of lust out of his head and threaded his fingers through Hobbie’s, trying to help.

They laid together for several minutes. Wes had to fight not to move or squeeze around Hobbie’s knot. Luke, always cold unless garbed in a heavy flight suit, pulled more blankets over to them. He covered them up with some and used others to build an impromptu nest around the the mattresses, something Wes immediately found appealing. All it needed to be even better were pillows. Lots and lots of pillows, preferably in multiple colors.

Hobbie had stopped shaking when the knot finally began to shrink. Carefully, he pushed himself up and began to pull out, making Wes whimper and raise his ass.

Moments after Hobbie pulled free, Luke slid something new into him, large, warm, and oddly shaped.

“Wha-“

“It’s a plug,” Luke said. “I had a feeling you’d want to keep as much of Hobbie’s come in you as possible.”

“Oh.” Wes reached back behind himself and found a small ring nestled between his buttcheeks, leading to the plug Luke had placed in him. As his hand moved, he realized his backside was wet, as were his thighs. He felt an immediate pang of regret that some of Hobbie’s seed has slipped out. “You’re, ahh, not wrong.”

Pushing himself upright sent new waves of pleasure through him as the plug shifted inside him. He felt a faint slush of fluid inside himself and shifted so his weight was on one hip and he wasn’t putting pressure on the plug.

While Wes sorting himself out, Luke moved over to Hobbie. The gamma was forcing himself to take deep breaths and the color that had run out of his face began to return.

“After I knotted I suddenly thought I wouldn’t be able to pull out,” he said without prompting. “Which was, um, mildly terrifying.”

“You don’t have to do it again,” Wes immediately offered.

Hobbie shook his head. “I’ll know to expect it now,” he said. “I’ve never actually knotted before, so it was all new to me too.” He paused suddenly, then looked at Wes with wide eyes. “Was it okay? I got rough at the end, I’m so-“

“It was amazing.” Wes grinned. “I want round two.”

Looking down at his spent cock, Hobbie pursed his lips. “I’m going to need a little while, even with all the heat pheromones. You’ll want Tycho if you need someone with a short refractory rate. For all he hates jokes about deltas, he fits a lot of the stereotypes. Back at the Academy, he once worked his way through an entire training squadron in about three days right before finals and came out of it with a spring in his step.”

“And the training squadron?” Luke asked.

“Failed their physical fitness exams due to excessive soreness.”

“When are the others due back again?” Wes asked after a moment, his eyes almost glazed over.

“Anytime now,” Luke replied. “But with debriefing and the necessary medical evaluation after being that close to a neutron star, it’ll be a few hours. How are you feeling?”

“Horny.” He gave Luke a wide eyed look, an obvious plea in them.

“Come here then.”

Wes scrambled over as fast as he could, all but lunging at Luke as he went in for a kiss. His hands dove under the blanket, seeking the rid Luke of the sleeping clothes he was still wearing.

“Why haven’t you taken all this off?” Wes demanded.

Luke’s lips quirked. “I’m cold.”

“Bah.”

While the two omegas moved together, Wes determinedly divesting their leader of his clothing, Hobbie folded his legs and watched.

Twenty-four hours ago, he’s have laughed at the idea of having sex, let alone group heat sex, with any of his squad mates. But now, as he watched Wes’s come streaked backside sway and caught glimpses of the plug keeping him stuffed full, he didn’t think he could give this up.

It felt _right_ watching Wes suck Luke’s shaft into his mouth, just like it had felt right when they’d both been sucking his cock. He’d needed Luke when he’d started to panic over knotting and he knew the other Red Flight pilots were equally needed right now.

And, honestly, he wanted them here too. He wanted to see Tycho’s ridiculous libido in action and to have a chance to get his mouth on Wedge while the Corellian watched Wes get fucked. He wanted to see Wes’s face as a knot tied off in him and teach him all the tricks he knew for giving oral sex. There were countless ways they could pleasure each other. He wanted to explore each and every one of them.

He’d never thought of any of them this way before but it suddenly seemed natural. They belonged together and he wasn’t going to trust anyone beyond them to help Wes with his heats.

Because this was just the start. Wes was theirs, plain and simple.

In front of him, Luke batted Wes away and pinned him down so he could took a turn sucking his shaft. While Wes eagerly thrust into Luke’s mouth, the blond caught his eye and pointed towards his open footlocker.

Moving over to the locker, Hobbie found a small open box inside it with a small selection of sex aids. Not knowing what Luke wanted, he started holding them for his evaluation, accepting each thumbs down and moving on to the next item.

The hunt didn’t take long. When Hobbie produced a tube of bacta lube, Luke gave him a thumbs up. Hobbie took a moment to repack the box, his hands lingering on an item here and there. He wanted to see Wes using them. Or them being used on him.

A shiver ran through him, the small flicker signalling that his libido was stirring once more.

Luke pulled off Wes once Hobbie delivered the lube.

“Since I don’t think you want to lose all this,” Luke said, tugging at the plug ring between Wes’s legs. “There’s something else we could try.”

Wes shuddered when the plug moved. He still felt so sensitive inside and the come moving inside him magnified everything.

“What were you thinking?” he asked when he’d caught his breath.

“Have you ever tried any kind of anal penetration?”

The next several minutes were again a notable contrast to Wes’s furtive porn viewing past. And also the ultimate proof he was in heat. Some of the things Luke insisted on discussing and doing in preparation would probably have killed his arousal. Instead, he’d just started feeling antsy and Hobbie had to come sit with him and keep him from just throwing himself onto Luke’s shaft, ass first.

When they were finally ready, Wes eagerly climbed on top of Luke, ass lubed and ready to be fully stretched out on Luke’s shaft. The engorged pseudo-penis was already slick with the fluid leaking out of Luke’s core, but they’d added more lube just in case.

Now straddling Luke’s hips, he felt the somewhat tapered end bump up against his ass. Hobbie kissed the back of his shoulder and helped him position himself, holding Luke’s shaft in place for him.

“Remember,” Luke said, running his hands down Wes’s folded legs. “Go slow. If you rush it’ll just hurt, but a slow start and gradual ramp up will make you feel incredible.

“Yeah, yeah.” Wes made a slightly dismissive gesture with a hand. “Sex now?”

“Sex now.”

At Luke’s affirmative, Wes immediately started pressing down. The head of Luke’s shaft popped into his ass pretty easily and the sudden presence made Wes moan.

“Fuck,” Wes whimpered as he gradually began to move. “This is. So different. But good. You make me feel so good.”

“You feel incredible,” Luke moaned. “I can feel the plug. Shavit, it’s making you feel so tight.”

Wes lowered himself down again, hissing at the stinging stretch. At the same time, though? The pleasure building in him was incredible. Luke was now deeper than his fingers had been able to reach and his shaft was breaching him with only the aid of the lube. It _hurt_ and Wes couldn’t stop chasing that almost burning sensation.

After several minutes of Wes whimpering and moaning as he worked his way lower on Luke’s shaft, and after Hobbie had to pinch him several times to remind him to go slow, the ring on the plug bumped into Luke’s lower abdomen, causing it to shift. Wes let out a series of high pitched squeals, momentarily overcome at the sudden sensation.

Finally, his breathing slowed and he opened his eyes. His body quivered, a tremor running through his limbs at the incredible pressure of having taken all of Luke’s shaft. He’d done it, though.

Behind him, Hobbie pressed several kisses against the back of his neck, his hand drifting down so he could stroke the place where Luke and Wes were joined. The slightly sliding pressure on his stretched hole had Wes squealing all over again.

“Wes?” Luke groaned.

“Haa. Kriff. It hurts. It’s so good, it hurts and it’s good,” Wes moaned.

“Then you should chase after it,” Hobbie murmured into his ear. Grasping Wes’s hips, he tugged upwards, encouraging him to move.

Wes followed the prompting, rising up and then dropping all the way back down. He wailed, passage spasming as he repeated the movement.

“Oh, Force, I can feel the plug moving,” Luke gasped. He threw his head back, longish blond locks floating out around his head. Once Wes began to increase the pace, he began to thrust upwards, triggering a new wave of delicious sounds.

As the two omegas settled into a good pace, Hobbie lowered himself down onto the mattress until he had a perfect view of Luke’s shaft driving in and out of Wes’s body. Without thinking, he leaned forward and licked at Luke when Wes was raising himself up, then let his tongue caress Wes’s backside when he came down. He wasn’t crazy about the taste of bacta but the way it made his omegas squeal was more than worth it.

The added stimulation was too much for Wes, who soon came with a dramatic arching of his back and a loud cry. Luke followed him over the edge moments later, hips stuttering as he thrust up into Wes.

They both went limp for a moment.

Luke then stirred, smiled, and flipped them over with an effortless motion.

Wes ended up on his back, knees up near his ears, and with no idea how it had happened. Luke thrust hard into him and he immediately dismissed any worries about how they’d moved in favor of sex.

Hobbie, meanwhile, watched amazed at their rapid pace. He should have realized the omegas would resume fucking once they’d caught their breath. They didn’t have the same kind of refractory rate he did.

A flicker of envy ran through him. This was probably related to the stamina and short refractory period deltas were famous for. They were part omega, after all, even the ones who primarily presented as alphas or betas.

For a moment, he swayed forward, wanted to find a new place to suck and lick. Then, with a shake, he turned instead towards Luke’s footlocker and quickly located the sani-strips he’d spotted earlier.

Hobbie popped one into his mouth and made a face as the small flimsi-like strip dissolved into the an oral antiseptic. His mouth, then throat, tingled as he swished it around and swallowed.

Sani-strips weren’t his favorite way to clean his mouth but Force knew they were useful after being in his cockpit for a day or more. And when he’d had his mouth on or around his bedmate’s anus.

A high-pitched wail suddenly pierced the room. Wes, face going red, was clearly coming again as Luke moved smoothly inside his ass. Hobbie watched them appreciatively for a moment, then suddenly wondered about the plug and just how it was moving inside Wes now that he was almost folded in half.

The come lingering inside him would be sloshing around, he realized with a groan. _His_ come. Wes was filled up with his come and feeling it shake wildly inside him.

Hobbie's cock surged back to life, blood filling it and forcing it to grow bigger and harder. As he watched Luke fuck Wes’s ass, he knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

Wes cried out again as Luke shuddered above him, another orgasm clearly ripping through him. His hips went back into action and moments later Wes felt his own body seize up in pleasure.

His ass felt raw as Luke’s shaft moved in and out of him. It still hurt some and Wes couldn’t stop moving his hips in such a way as to stimulate those sore spots inside and out. The flashes of pain weren’t exactly hurting anymore. It was like a switch had been flipped in his head that took things like the way Luke’s shaft put pressure on his hole and made it better than anything else.

His only regret was that Luke lacked the equipment to come inside him. The angle and frantic pace was making the plug twist and dance inside him. Beyond stimulating his own pleasure spots and adding something for Luke to rub against through the walls of his ass, every now and then come leaked out of him as the plug moved. The hot liquid kept running down his ass. He thought maybe even some of it could have landed on Luke’s shaft and gotten fucked into him.

He really wanted to know now what it felt like to have someone come in his ass.

A hand suddenly cupped his head, startling him into opening his eyes. Hobbie stared down at him with renewed heat in his eyes and he was stroking a hard cock with his other hand.

“Want to try sucking it while Luke keeps fucking you?”

A blurble emerged from Wes’s throat and he nodded frantically.

Luke paused for a moment, then began to shift him around. His legs were lowered down and extended out over Luke’s hips while he ass came to rest on his bent legs. His upper body remained on the mattress and soon Hobbie knelt down over him, knees tucked under his arms. Leaning forward, Hobbie rested his weight on his hands, then spread his legs so his cock lowered down to meet Wes’s mouth.

The wet heat felt incredible around Hobbie’s cock and he had to resist the urge to thrust balls deep into Wes’s throat. He was still learning how to suck cock, after all. After a moment, Wes’s hands came up to rest on Hobbie’s thighs, absently stroking the delicate skin and sending extra shivers up Hobbie’s neck.

Wes’s eyes had closed again as he concentrated on the thick cock in his mouth. With the angle and the pleasurable distraction of Luke’s steady thrusts, he couldn’t manage much more than to keep his mouth tight for Hobbie and his tongue somewhat mobile as the cock moved in and out of his mouth.

He moaned around the hot meat, desperately inhaling around the cock whenever he could. The strain of keeping his mouth tight and the taste of come he got every now and then still weren’t his favorite things, but he could feel the heat from Hobbie’s body as he bent over him, the way he restrained an obvious desire to thrust harder and faster, and hear his increasing pants and moans. That he loved. Hobbie was intent on claiming his mouth and Wes couldn’t help but want to let him have it.

For Hobbie, the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Wes’s mouth and the drool leaking out the corner was intoxicating. It was accompanied by Wes’s moans and grunts, the slap of his balls bouncing off Wes’s chin, and the wet sound of Luke continuing to fuck Wes’s ass.

Digging his fingers into the mattress, Hobbie could feel his control slipping. More than anything else, he could smell Wes’s heat scent. It flooded his nose, leaving him dizzy and insanely aroused. Wes normally smelled of the earth outside the Temple, plasma from the blaster range, and ship fuel. Now, those distinct scents were overridden by pure lust, the slick leaking out of his body, and the come inside and on his body.

Without thinking, his hips drove deeper, forcing his way down into Wes’s throat. He felt the omega’s throat clench down at the intrusion, heard his instinctive, muffled protest. For a moment, he revealed in it the incredible heat and tightness, his head falling back as he cried out.

Then, with a gasp, he yanked his cock free.

Below him, Wes coughed briefly. When the momentary spasm ended, he looked up at Hobbie with wide eyes, his pupils so dilated their normal rich brown looked utterly black.

 _Fuck_.

Hobbie reared back up, still straddling Wes, and began to stroke his cock. He panted, hand moving rapidly over the hard flesh.

Wes flexed his fingers, short nails biting and scratching the insides of his thighs. As he moaned, hips still rocking, his mouth fell open and Hobbie couldn’t tear his eyes away from his red, swollen lips.

With a sudden grunt, he came, come shooting out of his cock and onto Wes’s face. It dotted his eyelashes, streaked across his cheeks, and fell into his open mouth. The last spurt came when Wes licked his lips clean and swallowed.

Behind him, Luke began to gasp and the sound of his hips pummeling Wes’s ass sped up. And with that, Wes’s back bowed and he came again, squeezing so tight around Luke that the other pilot found his own release moments later.

When his head cleared, Luke pulled out of Wes and collapsed back onto the bed. Wes slipped off his lap, his legs falling akimbo on either side of the other omega before he rolled slightly under Hobbie, hand slipping behind himself to feel his abused hole.

“Shavit,” Wes moaned in a somewhat raw sounding voice. “It’s never felt that lose before.”

Hobbie gave himself a shake and awkwardly climbed off of Wes, freeing him to move how he wished. He couldn’t believe he’d come so fast.

Wes rolled onto his side and looked up at him, smiling dreamily. “Hi,” he said simply.

“Hi,” Hobbie replied. Wes flopped into his lap, loose limbed and almost purring. “You’re feeling good, I take it?”

“Mm hm.”

Luke managed to pull himself together and crawled over to them. He threaded his fingers through Wes’s hair and obligingly scratched his scalp when he turned his head into the Luke’s hand.

“Nap time, I think,” Luke said lightly. “You’ve wrecked both of us and worn yourself out. We’ll do more later if your heat is still active.”

“Mmmrrr.”

“Yes, exactly,” Luke replied to the nonsensical sound. “Wait right here.”

Hobbie didn’t need to be told to settle Wes more comfortably in his lap and he then used the (now rather messy) sheet to begin wiping away the mess coating Wes’s skin.

When Luke reappeared, he had a proper set of cleaning cloths which proved far more effective at cleaning Wes up. The omega sighed happily and allowed himself to be moved as needed. He only really stirred when Luke removed the plug, carefully cleaning up the mess that followed and soothing the lingering ache inside him.

A fresh sheet was grabbed from Wes’s former bed and laid over the messier one their activities had unfolded on and soon enough, Wes was tucked between Hobbie and Luke.

“Glad you’re here,” Wes mumbled into Hobbie’s chest, suddenly sounding very sleepy.

“I’m glad we could be here,” Hobbie murmured back.

“And we’ll be here when you wake up, I promise,” Luke added.

“M’glad.” Wes yawned. The heady heat scent was still strong as it emanated from him, hinting that their rest would be brief before Wes’s desire ramped up again. “Hope th’others arrive soon. Be fun. Miss them.”

“I’m sure they’ll be along soon enough. Now go to sleep,” Luke ordered.

Wes’s breathing even out shortly after. A hand brushed Hobbie’s arm.

“You should sleep too,” Luke whispered. “He’ll be all over us again in just a few hours.”

“Right,” Hobbie whispered back. He took a moment to look at Wes. He could see red marks on his exposed shoulders, likely the start of some bruising, and knew very well how thoroughly used his lower half already was. It was shocking to think Wes would want, or be able, to take more.

He trusted Luke, though, and with luck, Wes would be fully coherent again when he woke up. He’d kept his wits about him for most of the heat so far, after all. He felt confident that between the two of them, Wes and Luke would be able to properly gauge just what he could handle.

Hobbie wrapped an arm around Wes’s chest and readied himself for sleep. He could hear Luke moving and the sound of more blankets being dragged close.

He’d be settling down soon as well.

Sore but satisfied, Hobbie fell asleep with the promise of further pleasuring his omega lingering in his mind. He was going to make absolutely certain Wes never wanted anyone besides them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a two chapter story. Then Tycho took over and demanded more sex. What else are you going to do?

“You’re all clear, Lieutenant,” the nurse told Wedge as he pulled his boots back on. In the background, he could hear the others on the other sides of the curtains getting similar reports. “The last thing we have for you is an update from Commander Skywalker and one from Officer Janson.”

Smiling, the nurse passed him a datapad and winked. “I’d suggest a fast shower before heading over to get rid of any lingering medical scents. Omegas can be very sensitive to such things.”

“I- Wait, what?” Bewildered, Wedge took the datapad and looked at the file being display.

His eyes bulged.

Wes was in heat. Luke and Hobbie were with him. He and the other members of Red Flight were invited to join them.

Shocked, Wedge fumbled through the controls and found the second file.

All he could do was stare.

 _Consent for Heat Partner(s)_.

His name was there. And Wes had signed it.

“This is real?” he asked. Even he could hear how off his voice suddenly sounded.

“It is,” the nurse said. “Commander Skywalker confirmed Officer Janson was of sound mind when he signed. And as an omega himself, he’s less susceptible to being influenced by heat scent.”

As Wedge continued to stare at the file, the nurse leaned onto the medical bed. “You’re going to go, right? It would probably hurt Officer Janson’s feelings if you didn’t. And who turns down a heat?”

A sudden shout came from nearby and Sarkli’s voice roared. “I don’t care about some stupid omega thing! I demand to talk with Princess Leia about the mission. This is an outrage!”

Wedge sighed. “That’s who,” he said, deliberately sidestepping the original question. For a moment, he just sat, dreading having to go deal with Sarkli again. The man’s ego was becoming a problem. At least the princess had already left.

By the time he forced himself to step out of the curtains surrounding the exam bed he’s been occupying, Sarkli was storming out of the room.

“Good riddance,” Celchu muttered as he also appeared. “Something needs to be done about him.”

Wedge sighed again. “I know.”

Celchu’s nurse appeared and gave him a stern look. Unlike Wedge’s nurse, this one wasn’t so blatantly trying to encourage him to go join Wes.

“Consent goes both ways,” the nurse said pointedly. “And you aren’t expected to go do anything you aren’t comfortable with. You certainly won’t hurt Officer Janson by not being there.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Celchu said, smiling charmingly. He offered the nurse back the datapad he was holding, which reminded Wedge to do the same with his. Turning to Wedge, he raised an inquiring brow. “Showers?”

“Sure.”

It was only when Wedge stepped under the shower head that he realized all his clean clothes were in his footlocker. In his quarters. Next to the room where Wes was currently getting railed by Luke and Hobbie.

“Are you going to go?” Celchu asked from the stall. The walls only came up to Wedge’s shoulders, so there was little impeding conversation.

“Are you?”

“Of course.” Celchu ducked under the water briefly to rinse out some shampoo. “As much as Janson and I don’t see eye to eye at times, I would never turn down such a generous offer. Omegas in heat are exquisite.”

“You’ve done this before, then?”

“Once. It was incredible and I actually didn’t know the omega all that well. This should be even better.”

Wedge rinsed his hair, mulling over Celchu’s words. “It’s just… weird to think of doing that with you, Luke, and Hobbie there,” he finally admitted.

“That’s the Corellian in you talking,” Celchu said with a snort. “You’re such a fussy lot when it comes to sex. Once you’re exposed to the hormones and scents Janson is putting out you won’t care anymore. And there are side benefits.”

“Like what?”

“Hobbie has a reputation for having excellent oral skills and, reportedly, a passion for showing them off. Since we can’t all be with Wes at the same time, I imagine he’d be happy to help take the edge off things or to provide you with relief.”

Wedge froze mid-rinse. He’d be the first to admit he didn’t know as much about omegas and heats as he probably should have. It had never occurred to him that the partners sharing an omega’s heat might have sex with each other and not just the omega.

Seeing his shock, Celchu sighed and turned off his water tap. “At least come check in with everyone before you go fetch clean clothing.”

“... Okay.”

Wedge's skin prickled as he and Celchu walked up to the room housing Wes and the others. He watched as Tycho unlocked the door, nervously noting that the normally buzzing corridors seemed abandoned in this area.

The door opened.

Heat scent hit him like a literal blow to his body.

Celchu grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the room.

Wedge had a moment of panic as the door shut behind him and his cock immediately started growing hard in his pants. Arousal had never hit him so fast before.

Then he saw them.

They were all naked, sweaty and glowing under the overhead light, a few sex toys scattered around them. Wes was in his back, legs draped over Hobbie’s shoulders as the other pilot ate him out. Judging by the enraptured expression on Wes’s face and his impassioned cries, Celchu hadn’t been wrong about Hobbie’s skills.

Luke pressed a brief kiss to Wes’s forehead and rose, draping a blanket over himself as he walked over.

Already mostly naked, Celchu gave him a brief nod before heading for Wes, which Luke acknowledged with a small incline of his own head.

“What do I do?” Wedge asked, half panicked.

“Whatever you want,” Luke replied. “Wes is open to just about anything and I’ll intervene if it’s a bad idea or more than he can handle right now.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Luke leaned against Wedge. “You don’t have to think too hard about this. Wes mostly needs us with him. The orgasms are almost incidental at this point. And now that Tycho’s here, he could probably handle Wes’s remaining sexual needs until he’s too tired to continue and this flash heat ends.”

Wedge gnawed on his lower lip as he watched Celchu greet Wes. He’d been planning to make a polite appearance and then leave, much like a party he didn’t want to go to. But now that he was here, that idea seemed terrible.

Celchu bent down and kissed Wes, a gesture that was eagerly received. The two normally got on as well as an oxygen fire on a spaceship but that antagonism didn’t appear to be in play right now.

If anything, it was the opposite, if the way Wes was now groping Celchu’s cock was any indication.

Luke shifted position and rested his chin in Wedge’s shoulder, pressing closer to share his body heat. “It’s okay,” he said softly. “It’s okay to want this but still be weirded out. You don’t have to do anything. You can just watch, masturbate, or you can be with Wes. It’s all okay.”

Wedge took a deep breath. Celchu wasn’t wrong that his upbringing hadn’t prepared him for this. Heats weren’t discussed much on Corellia, and as neither an omega (the person experiencing a heat) or an alpha (the person society expected to be with said omega during a heat), he hadn’t been required to take the special education courses that covered this in detail. At most, he’d been expected to find a nice beta to settle down with and therefore had no need to worry about heats.

His life was so very, very different than he’d expected it to be.

Celchu swatted at Hobbie and the taller pilot reluctantly pulled away from Wes. Once Hobbie was out of the way, Celchu took his spot and stroked his cock for a moment. Then, leaning forward, he drove his cock inside.

Wes shrieked, then wrapped his legs  around Celchu’s hips and began moving with the hard, pounding thrusts. Celchu wasn’t give him any mercy and Wes clearly liked it.

Hobbie stumbled towards Wedge and Luke, his expression somewhat loopy. “You’re back!” he exclaimed. “Good. Wes is a handful.”

“Isn’t he always?” Wedge asked, the quip coming automatically.

In front of them, Tycho lifted one of Wes’s legs to his shoulder and began to thrust even deeper. The sound Wes started making was like a high pitched siren.

Hands began to pull at Wedge’s clothes and he couldn’t find it in himself to fight them off, not when he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Celchu and Wes. There was a whispered comment he couldn’t make out, then one pair of hands started working on his belt and trousers.

“Just watch them,” Luke said quietly. “Watch and feel.”

Wedge was about to ask what he meant when a hand drew his cock out of the front of his open trousers. Startled, he looked down and found Hobbie kneeling in front of him stroking his cock. His face was shiny with spit and Wes’s… fluids.

“Watch them,” Luke repeated. A finger pushed his head back upright.

Wes was on his side, leg still lifted. Celchu’s cock was now visible to him, shiny and engorged as it continued to thrust in and out of Wes’s body.

Wedge cried out when Hobbie closed his mouth over his cock and Luke seize his chin, keeping his gaze fixed on the others.

“Let your body do what it wants,” Luke ordered. “Look how hard Tycho’s fucking Wes. He’s taking out all that frustration between them on Wes’s body and Wes loves it.”

He whimpered and let his hips start to move. The mouth moving over his cock opened wider.

“Wes had never slept with anyone before this, did you know? Hobbie was his first. He fucked him hard and deep and tied a knot in him. After that, we kept going. We learned Wes loves to be full. The more holes we filled, the happier he was.”

Shuddering, Wedge grabbed Hobbie’s hair and began to control the movement of his head, moving him faster on his cock. The blond sucking his cock moaned and easily deepthroated him while Wedge listened to Luke’s sensual narration and watched the live porn show in front of him.

“I fucked his ass,” Luke continued, voice almost purring. “He took me so well I could barely believe he’d never had something in there before. I fucked his ass and all he was upset about was that I couldn’t fill him up with come.

“Some omegas have short heats and spend as much time fucking as being fucked. Wes wants as many of his holes filled as he can get. He wants to be used over and over again and to be so full of come his body swells. We’ve been fucking him for hours and he’s still burning for more.”

Celchu shoved Wes onto his stomach and plowed back into him. He thrust once, twice, then came, teeth sinking into Wes’s neck as he spilled his seed. Wes writhed beneath him, struggling to keep his hips angled to receive Celchu’s release as his own orgasm swept through him. When he was done, Celchu pulled out and spread Wes’s lower lips open with his hands, admiring his work. Whitish, clearish come could be seen inside the well fucked passage.

Groaning, Wedge felt his willpower snap. Grabbing Hobbie’s head, he began to ruthlessly fuck his mouth. Luke released his chin and Wedge looked down.

Somehow, Hobbie was successfully moving with Wedge’s brutal thrusts. His eyes were closed, his expression almost blissful as Wedge’s cock continued to ravage his throat.

Luke let Wedge continue fucking Hobbie for a minute or so before seizing his cock with a tight hand and forcing him to freeze. “Do you want to come down Hobbie’s throat or in Wes’s ass?”

Wedge’s head snapped back up.

Amazingly, Celchu was now stroking himself back to full hardness while Wes straddled his lap, kissing him. Come leaked steadily out of the omega in a slow, viscous stream. He could see Wes’s asshole winking at him, the puckered ring looser than he was used to seeing in his bedpartners.

Hobbie suddenly took his balls into his mouth and began gently caressing them with his tongue. Wedge’s hand tightened in his hair as he thought about shoving his cock back down Hobbie’s throat.

Before him, Wes let out a loud cry as he lowered himself onto Celchu’s renewed cock. The fluid that had been leaking out of him coated Tycho’s cock just as it disappeared into his body.

He could smell Tycho’s come and the other amazing scents in the room. The cries coming from the coupling pair made his blood pulse in a way nothing else ever had.

It was calling to him.

“Kriff.”

Hobbie and Luke released him when he cursed. Wedge stumbled his way over to Wes, kicking his pants off all the way off while his eyes hungrily roamed across Wes’s body.

Hobbie was by his side when he knelt down behind Wes, a slick hand grasping his cock and ensuring it was properly coated with lube. Meanwhile, Luke brought the coupling pair to a halt, trying to stop them with just a word at first, then deploying more forceful measures when they ignored him. Celchu’s face wrinkled slightly when Luke twisted his earlobe, but he obediently paused mid-thrust and held Wes in place.

After a brief moment of consultation, Celchu laid down and dragged Wes closer to him. The angle perfectly presented Wes’s ass to Wedge.

Hobbie applied a generous amount of lube to Wes’s hole and dipped long fingers inside, which made Wes whimper and moan. The omega tried to move but was restrained by hands on his hips and shoulders.

Wedge pressed forward the moment Hobbie moved away, already holding his cock with one hand. With intense focus, Wedge lined himself up with Wes’s slick hole and slowly pushed inside.

The heat and pressure were incredible and for a brief moment, Wedge’s vision flickered briefly as more blood rush to his cock. He could hear Wes and Celchu moaning along with him as he pushed deeper and deeper inside.

Then Celchu finished his thrust and air shot out of Wedge with a high pitched squeal.

_He could feel Celchu’s cock._

The passage squeezing around Wedge was incredible all on its own, but part of what he could feel inside Wes was Celchu’s cock, separated from his own by the thinnest of walls.

Dazed, Wedge did his best to match Celchu’s fast pace, thrusting in with him and drawing out at the same time. This close to Wes, the heat scent was thick and layered through the musk of sex and come. Part of him cringed at the feeling of stained sheets under his knees but the rest of him reveled in the debauched activities that had unfolded.

The more he fucked Wes, the more he wanted to finish in him. Celchu’s cock felt glorious as it rubbed against him and Wedge couldn’t help but despair over the fact that he wasn’t directly touching it. A fantasy filled his mind of driving his cock into Wes’s core alongside Celchu, of fucking Wes together while their cocks fucked each other.

Wes moaned helplessly between them, his eyes unfocused as his mind slipped fully into the haze of his heat. He was a being of pure sensation, seeking only what would bring him pleasure and ignoring everything else.

His ass had surely been brutalized by countless rounds of sex and yet Wes continued to rock back for more of Wedge’s cock. Celchu maintained a steady pace of hard thrusts into Wes's core, which accepted his significant length as only an omega could after having been fucked into full submission.

Wedge and Celchu drove Wes back and forth between them, finding only pure pleasure at the omega’s eager response to their cocks.

Celchu had started before Wedge, however, and had already enjoyed one round of sex. It wasn’t too surprising, then, that his orgasm was rapidly approaching.

His steady rhythm fell apart as he drew closer and closer, teetering on the edge as his knot began to swell. The thicker it grew, the more Wedge and Wes both moaned. Wes, because of the stimulation of the knot now being pushed in and out of his body, and Wedge, who could feel the knot moving through Wes’s body as it rubbed against his cock through Wes’s inner walls.

With one final shudder Celchu thrust in deep and came, his knot swelling to its limit and completely filling Wes’s passage. He groaned, long and low, as his cock and balls twitched, spilling his seed into the omega straddling his cock, then lunged his head forward to suck a new mark onto Wes’s neck.

Behind Wes, Wedge froze inside Wes, shoulders rounding at the incredible pleasure of feeling Celchu’s knot almost vibrating inside Wes. He clutched desperately at Wes’s hips, eyes rolling back in his head as his cock was squeezed by the new pressure being applied to Wes’s rectum.

Wes wailed as he was knotted, his passage gleefully squeezing down on Celchu’s long cock as he came. He felt completely stuffed with the cock between his legs and Wedge still buried in his beautifully aching ass. Once the rush of orgasm was over, he pressed his hand against his stomach, dreamily trying to feel the knot.

After several long moments, the mind shattering intensity lessened, only to return tenfold as Wedge thrust deep inside him. It wasn’t fast or hard - Wedge didn’t have enough room foto put any kind of power behind his effots. But the press was merciless as Wedge’s cock drove into him.

Celchu let out a shuddering breath as Wedge moved, his vision going black as he hung onto consciousness by his fingertips. He’d never, ever knotted while his partner was still getting fucked. Not only was Wes responding to Wedge’s cock, but his knot was being stimulated by the merciless glide of that beautiful organ.

Wes finally came and Celchu howled as his passage clenched around him. Hands suddenly took his, prying them away from clutching at Wes’s hips with bruising force. He didn’t fight them. He was barely aware of them. His entire body was on filled with plasma and tensed as he struggled to cope with the myriad sensations.

Wes finally went limp on his chest, letting out a keening sound.

Forcing his eyes open, Celchu gasped, desperately trying to take in air. When his vision finally began to clear, the first thing he saw was Wedge. The Corellian had his eyes closed as he moved in and out of Wes’s body, his pace slow but steady. A blotchy red flush had spread across his skin, highlighting how scrunched up his expression was as he focused on controlling his movements.

Finally, his pace stuttered, hips jerking helplessly as his overloaded body reached its peak.

Whimpering, Wes clawed at the delta pilot below him, nails raking uncaring into tender flesh. All that mattered to him was Wedge’s cock buried deep in his ass and the rush of heat filling him.

Shuddering, Wedge grabbed at Wes, managing to snag his hair, and dragged him upright. Celchu howled as Wes’s passage spasmed again at the rough handling, then the omega came again as Wedge bit his neck, perfectly mirroring the bite Tycho had given him earlier.

Wes fell forward again when Wedge finished coming and his grip accidently went slack. Celchu just barely managed to catch him before Wedge was leaning down again and nipping at Wes’s neck, shoulders, and back.

Groaning, Tycho joined in on marking Wes. His neck was far too unblemished right now. He needed a nice necklace of hickies to remember this.

Eventually, Wedge fell to the side, breathing hard. Come trickled out of Wes’s ass and the omega couldn’t stop whimpering. It was so hot as it rolled down his skin and Celchu was finishing one last mark on his throat. He was so tired. A pair of large hands touched his ass, long fingers squeezing bruised buttocks. The tender touch was followed by a wet tongue sliding up his body and ending with his ass. Wes’s whimpering increased as the tongue dipped inside, temporarily halting the leak of come before lapping at his backside.

 _Pack_ , something whispered inside him. His pack was all around him, taking care of him. He had one packmate tied off inside him, making him feel desired and whole. Another packmate was behind him, tenderly cleaning him up and then applying something slick and soothing to his battered hole. Wedge appeared, eyes wild, but also crawling closer and kissing him, the gesture offering comfort and approval. Finally, he heard Luke, friend, protector, speaking softly, and Hobbie’s soft reply. The body behind him disappeared and moments later, he heard Luke cry out at the sound of penetration.

Blinking, Wes struggled to turn his head. Everything felt so heavy. And he was so comfy.

When he did manage to look towards the new sound, he saw Hobbie on top of Luke, rapidly thrusting into him.

Warm flooded Wes’s chest. They’d taken such good care of him. He remembered how they’d stayed with him and pleasured him. He was glad they could be together.

He watched, relaxed and content as the two blondes quickly reached orgasm. Luke came first, then Hobbie, who all but collapsed on top of Luke afterwards. Laughing softly, Luke pushed his head away when Hobbie tried to kiss him, and gestured instead towards a nearby footlocker.

Grumbling, Hobbie eventually dragged himself over there and took something out which he then placed in his mouth.

Wedge staggered to his feet and found a blanket, which he offered to Luke. The omega accepted it gratefully, and promptly wrapped himself up so he’d be protected from the faint chill in the air.

Wes closed his eyes again and let himself drift. The knot inside him was still swollen and spilling seed, giving him a wonderful feeling of fullness. Tycho’s arms were wrapped around him, keeping him safe as, exhausted, he drifted off to sleep. Everything was just right.

For a long while, the room was quiet.

“Heat’s done,” Luke said tiredly.

Tycho brushed Wes’s temple with his fingers, then prodded at his shoulder. “He’s out cold,” he reported when Wes didn’t stir.

“I’m not surprised,” Luke said, yawning. “This was a lot for him. And all completely new.”

“What?” Tycho asked, confused.

A flicker of smug satisfaction appeared on Hobbie’s face as he came over to sit next to the joined pair. “He hadn’t been with anyone before this. We were his first. First heat, too.”

Tycho’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t even considered that Wes might have been…

His hips jerked slightly, an involuntary motion that pushed his knot deeper into Wes. The omega moaned faintly in his sleep, legs widening some as a extra large spurt of come shot into him.

Gritting his teeth, Tycho forced himself to remain still. Learning they were Wes’s first was intoxicating. The urge to hold him down and keep fucking him, to breed him, burned under his skin. He cursed the long mission that had kept them away from the start of Wes’s heat.

He’d missed nearly all of it. Wes’s face the first time a cock slid down his throat, the first time someone else brought him to orgasm, the first time a cock breached his body.

His instincts howled at him, urging him to roll on top of his omega and seal his claim. To mate with him over and over again until Wes’s body was swimming in seed, his stomach stretching to accommodate all the come Tycho would pump into him.  

Feeling like he was about the burst through his own skin, Tycho allowed himself to thrust one more time, slowly stretching out the sensation. His buttocks clenched as he drove up-

His knot began to deflate as he buried the last bit of his seed inside Wes’s well fucked body.

A trickle of come began to flow out of Wes as Tycho’s knot shrank, dripping down onto his cock and balls, then flowing out onto his body. Reluctantly, Tycho rolled onto his side, still carefully holding Wes and not relaxing until he was safe on the mattress beside him.

Only then did Tycho pulled out of him.

Luke appeared almost immediately, dragging Wedge over by his arm and directing him in cleaning Wes up. It was kind of cute how Wedge’s face went pink as he parted Wes’s legs and beheld the mess there. It was even more cute how Wedge’s cock was beginning to stand at attention once more.

He’d only gotten one orgasm, poor man. And Wes’s heat scent would be lingering for hours yet to come.

Looking to his other side, he saw that Hobbie’s gaze was fixed on Wes. That wouldn’t do. Reaching up, Tycho grabbed his head and forced him to look at him, specifically, his nether regions. A flash of understanding appeared in Hobbie’s eyes and the gamma pilot obediently lowered his head to Tycho’s cock and began to lick him clean.

He was fully hard again when Hobbie had gotten most everything, so he put Hobbie’s mouth on his cock and laid back to enjoy himself.

As Hobbie bobbed his head over Tycho’s cock, the delta briefly ran his fingers through Hobbie’s hair, pretending he wasn’t watching Wedge out of the corner of his eye. The beta was still blushing as he finished wiping Wes clean and began applying some bacta gel to his holes in order to safeguard him from infection. Throughout, he kept sneaking glances over at Tycho and Hobbie while also trying to ignore his now fully erect cock.

Tycho didn’t try to stretch things out and didn’t demand anything special from Hobbie. He simply began thrusting into his mouth until he quickly came again.

Hobbie really was excellent at sucking cock. He swallowed every drop without complaint.

“Go suck Wedge off,” Tycho ordered when Hobbie sat up.

“What?” Wedge said, startled.

Hobbie, however, merely nodded, eyes dilated, and hurried over to Wedge. He had Wedge pushed back onto his hands and his mouth on his cock within moments.

Luke gave Tycho an exasperated look as Wedge gave up protesting and instead began to enjoy Hobbie’s attentions. Rather than say anything, though, Luke simply busied himself with finishing with Wes. The ring of bite marks around Wes’s neck and shoulders needed attention, as did the various other marks on his body: the start of bruising on his buttocks and hips, scratch marks on his back, and slightly older bruises already beginning to turn dark on his shoulders and arms.

Tycho watched all this unfold: Wedge with his legs sprawled wide as he thrust into Hobbie's mouth, and Luke laying a blanket over Wes’s sleeping form. He knew that if he wanted, he could probably stir his libido back into action one more time. It would only take a few strokes of his cock before blood started rushing south once more. Assuming it didn't happen all on its own.

He didn’t want to just masturbate, though, and he’d already gotten blown once. No, if Tycho got hard again, he wanted to fuck someone and not simply get fucked himself.

Wes was out of the question given they had never discussed any such matters before and didn’t have any existing rules for what Tycho could and couldn’t do to him while he was sleeping. In any case, he was so worn out, Tycho was loath to bother him. And he most definitely didn't want to risk hurting him in any way.

He didn’t even bother asking Hobbie. He’d had never gotten the full story on what had happened between Hobbie and another one of their classmates back at the Academy, but it had ended with Hobbie going far, far out of his way to tear the man’s life to shreds and ruin his future career. There was trauma there he didn’t fully understand and he’d rather not risk triggering something by pushing into unknown territory with no intel.

For a moment, Tycho eyed Luke, knowing that as an omega, Luke would be the easiest to fuck given that he produced his own lubricant. But he also looked like he was about to join Wes in sleep and also seemed a bit put out with him for siccing Hobbie on Wedge.

Speaking of, Wedge sounded like he was getting close. There was already a small pool of come under Hobbie’s now spent cock but the beta getting his cock sucked wasn’t quite there yet. In any case, Wedge so far appeared to be a fairly traditional Correllian beta who was only somewhat familiar with anal play, and almost certainly not on the receiving end.

He was his only prospect, however. His cock was already stiffening, unconcerned that as far as Tycho could tell, his balls were still aching from knotting.

Grabbing the well used tube of lubricant, Tycho moved over to Wedge and Hobbie. Applying just a bit of lube to his finger, he knelt down and worked a hand up between Wedge’s legs.

“Would you mind?” Tycho asked as he ran an inquiring finger over Wedge’s hole.

“Celchu?” Wedge inhaled sharply.

At Tycho’s question, Hobbie reluctantly pulled away. Tycho felt his willpower flicker for a moment when he saw Hobbie’s well fucked mouth. He forced himself to return his attention to Wedge. “There isn’t that much lube left, all in all. We may as well use it up,” he added, slowly circling his finger.

“Oh, kriff,” Wedge whispered. He shuddered for a moment, closing his eyes. Tycho sensed Luke was eying him somewhat disapprovingly again and was about to pull his hand away when Wedge opened his eyes again. “Why the hell not? Let’s do it.”

There was a faint note of hysteria in Wedge’s voice. His delicate Corellian sensibilities were getting utterly trampled today.

Tycho continued to circle his finger, spreading lube all around the tight opening. “Have you ever done this before?” he asked, feeling certain he already knew the answer. When Wedge shook his head, Tycho grinned. “Wonderful. There’s a certain magic in breaching a virgin hole.”

Wedge’s face went bright red, but he eagerly accepted Tycho’s kiss. As Tycho pushed him down onto his back, Wedge caught a glimpse of Hobbie in the corner of his eye. The tall pilot was watching them intently and Wedge couldn’t help but whimper when he realized there would be an audience watching him take his first cock.

Tycho began to press his fingers against Wedge’s hole, rubbing at the opening before eventually sliding his finger in.

“You should just call me Tycho,” the taller man said casually.

Wedge bit his lip. Celchu’s finger didn’t feel terrible? It really just seemed to be… there, the tip of a narrow digit just tucked inside his ass. It was easily one of the strangest things Wedge had ever experienced.

“What did I just tell you?” There was a sly note in the delta’s voice and Wedge had a flash of panic before he remembered.

“To call you Tycho,” Wedge managed to say.

“Mm. Exactly. I want to be sure you’re screaming the right name.” Tycho’s smile was predatory. His finger thrust deeper.

Wedge whimpered.

“Ah ah ah,” Tycho scolded, slowly twisting his finger around. “Use my name.”

“Ty-Tycho,” Wedge panted.

“Good. How does this feel?”

“Um. Strange? Uh, Tycho.”

“You can learn.” The predatory smile returned and Tycho withdrew his finger. There was a faint wet sound and them his hand returned with fresh lube. This time, two fingers pushed their way in and began alternatively pump in and out of him and scissor his inside.

“Ahhh,” Wedge breathed. It was starting to sting some, but not necessarily in a bad way. “How many are you going to use, Tycho?”

“Perhaps one more,” Tycho said. “You’re stretching beautifully on my fingers, but frankly, the lube I’m applying will do more to make this comfortable for you. I can certainly give you a little preview of what’s to come, though.”

As he spoke, he began to crook his fingers, moving and twisting them inside Wedge until they hit a spot that made his vision go white.

“Meet your prostate, Wedge.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Wedge gasped.

“What was that?” Tycho asked, jabbing Wedge’s prostate again.

“Fuck, Tycho, fuck.”

“Better.”

Wedge was glad he was lying down already because he couldn’t have stayed upright while Tycho launched an all out assault on his prostate. He gasped and moaned, managing to throw Tycho’s name out here and there as he writhed helplessly on the other man’s fingers. He never knew when Tycho would hit his prostate and was shocked each and every time. A third finger did work its way into him, adding even more lube, but Wedge hardly noticed beyond how much more his hole had to stretch. The sensations sizzling in his pelvis were just too good- and too different. He’d never, ever felt like this before.

After an eternity of teasing touches, Tycho withdrew his fingers, leaving Wedge sobbing as the sensual stimulation came to an abrupt end.

“Much more of that and you’ll come before I’m inside. And we can’t have that, can we?”

Tycho slid forward, pulling Wedge’s ass into his lap. “This will be a little awkward, but we can change positions later. I want to see your face as I enter you.”

“Shavitt.” Wedge ran shaky hands through his hair. This was really happening, wasn’t it?

A hand swatted a buttcheek, causing him to jump.

“Tycho,” Wedge corrected himself with a whimper. “Fuck, you’re going to fuck me, Tycho.”

“I am. It’s going to be fun seeing how much of my cock you can take.” Tycho arched over Wedge and pulled his head close so he could kiss him. “I’m going to put my cock in you now,” he murmured against his lips.

The tip of Tycho’s cock pressed against Wedge’s hole. Tycho traced around Wedge’s hole, the head of his long cock gliding easily through the lube. Finally, he pressed against Wedge’s hole again and pushed his way inside.

Tycho’s cock was much, much bigger than his fingers. Wedge felt his eyes bulge at the penetration, his body instinctively trying to force out the invading force while he gasped. But that only made Tycho moan and thrust in a bit deeper.

Panting, Wedge’s fingers dug into his scalp as he back arched. It was so much. Too much. He couldn’t- He was too big- He was going to break-

Hobbie suddenly appeared next to him, lying down next to him and resting his head against Wedge’s. “Just breathe. You’ll be just fine. Your body will adjust once you breathe and relax.”

Wedge turned his head towards Hobbie and ended up with his face tucked into his neck. “He’s so big,” Wedge sobbed. Finger pinched his hip, making him whine. “Tycho’s big. Fuck. His cock’s so big.”

“Wedge, you need to take a deep breath,” Hobbie insisted. “If you don’t relax we’ll have to stop.”

“No, no, no.” Wedge groaned. “Don’t stop. Don’t. I want to come like this. With- With Tycho’s big cock in my… Oh, fuck, he’s in my ass.”

Wedge’s body bore down on Tycho’s cock for a few more moments, then slowly, almost gingerly, he began to relax.

Tycho watched, enraptured, as emotions flitted across Wedge’s face: ahint of pain, lots of shock, and a deep flush marking arousal. This was going even better than he’d hoped. With the lingering heat scent in the room filing his nostrils, Tycho burned with the need to drive forward and force Wedge’s body open, to see him quiver as his cock pieced the untouched sections of his ass. He needed to show him how good it felt to have his prostate pumpelled from the inside.

Wedge wasn’t ready for that, though, not yet.

Ignoring the ache in his balls, Tycho continued to wait as Wedge’s ass slowly relaxed its death grip on his cock. Hobbie kissed the beta, further distracting him from Tycho and soon enough, Wedge was relaxed enough to try moving.

“Wedge,” Tycho said somewhat loudly. When the smaller man met his eyes, Tycho smiled slowly. “I’m going to keep going. Let’s see how much more of my cock you can take.”

There was no reason to pull out when he only had a little more than the tip inside Wedge, so Tycho thrust forward, careful not to push too far or too fast.

Wedge gasped, his body tightening again. But, notably, not as tightly as he had been when Tycho initially put his cock in him.

He moved slowly, carefully increasing how much cock Wedge had inside him and waiting until he’d adjusted before adding more. Hobbie continued to kiss him, occasionally reaching down to stroke his chest and tease his nipples.

It went well, so well, in fact, that it wasn’t too long before Tycho could look down and see that most of his cock was buried inside Wedge.

“That’s good for now,” Tycho said, pleasure radiating through him. Wedge’s ass was still wonderfully tight, even after he’d buried himself so deep inside him. Tycho slowly pulled most of his cock back out. When he had just the tip inside, as he had when they first started, he pushed back in, moving slowly but unceasingly until he was back where he had been.

Wedge’s eyes rolled back in his head as his back arched. His ass squeezed down on Tycho, making it even better for the delta pilot.

Pulling back out, Tycho repeated his slow penetration, watching intently as Wedge began to pant. His ass was relaxing again as he adjusted to the new sensation.

Tycho maintained the slow pace, greatly enjoying the cycle of Wedge growing tight after each new experience and then slowly opening up. Soon enough, Wedge even began to move some with him, his hips starting to rock with the penetration.

Time to ramp things up a notch.

When he pulled back, Tycho paused, stretching out the moment so Wedge would sense the change. The other man stirred, opening his eyes and looking up at Tycho.

He smirked, then snapped his hips forward.

Wedge cried out at the fast drive, his passage fluttering around Tycho’s cock.

Tycho repeated the faster motion, still watching closely. Wedge was close, so close to fully giving in. He thrust one more time… and Wedge moaned.

The sound sent a shiver down Tycho’s spine, like ghostly fingers passing through him.

He thrust a few more time and was delighted to hear Wedge moan again each time. He’d just _known_ Wedge was the kind of man to find pleasure simply from penetration.

Time to reward him.

He changed the angle of his next few thrusts, seeking out Wedge’s prostate. And knew he’d found it when Wedge shrieked.

“See how good it is?” Tycho asked after another thrust. He was almost starting to feel drunk with how responsive Wedge was to him. “Look how well you’re taking my cock. Isn’t he doing well, Hobbie?”

His former classmate gave him an exasperated look but nodded. “You have almost all of Tycho’s cock in you,” Hobbie confirmed.

Tycho thrust against Wedge’s prostate again as the man whimpered, then drove deep into Wedge’s ass with the next several thrusts. He began to randomly alternate where his cock aimed, sometimes splitting Wedge open by going deep, and other times focusing on teasing his prostate. The beta pilot’s head was rolling from side to side as he moaned, hips rocking clumsily with Tycho’s thrusts.

“What should we do next?” Tycho asked. “I could bottom out in your ass. You’re taking so much of me already so I don’t think you’d struggle much with the final frew centimeters. I could pleasure your prostate until you come and then jerk off onto your face. Or perhaps I should share you with Hobbie.”

That statement earned him another look. Hobbie glanced down at his own cock for a brief moment them shook his head. He wasn’t getting it up again anytime soon.

Tycho didn’t care. Wedge was gorgeous beneath him, small and tight and moving more and more eagerly on his cock. He smell of sex and heat and arousal. The tip of his cock was glistening with precome and Tycho suddenly hated that he couldn't get his face in Wedge’s neck and drown himself in his scent.

“My cock’s long,” Tycho purred, spinning out the fantasy. “And Hobbie’s is thick. We could trade you back and forth, get your passage stretched out every which way. Take turns coming inside you and leaving you as loose and gaping as Wes is right now.”

Wedge bore down on him, his muscled clamping down on Tycho’s thrusting cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he was panting. Tycho thrust harder, grinding into Wedge. “Tycho!” Wedge corrected. “Fuck, Tycho.”

“Tell me how it feels, love,” Tycho said, not even noticing the endearment slipping out of his mouth. Wedge felt good, he knew he did. He wanted to hear Wedge tell him how good his cock made him feel.

“Ahh. You- Your cock is so big.” Wedge quivered when Tycho aimed for his prostate. “It’s filling me up so good. Fuck, ahh, I love having your cock in me.”

“And what about Hobbie? Do you want his cock?”

“Uhh. Tycho. Fuck. Can’t-“

“Do you want Hobbie’s fat cock stretching your ass out? Do you want your hole loose and ready for us whenever we want it?”

“I- Yes, yes, Tycho, I want to have his cock in my ass,” Wedge sobbed.

“Good. We’ll have a day just for Hobbie’s cock. We’ll teach you to suck cock and watch you ride his cock. Your ass will be wrecked when he’s done and then we’ll all take a turn with you.”

Wedge let out a plaintive wail.

Shuddering, Tycho dragged his cock free of Wedge’s body. Wedge gasped at suddenly being empty, staring up at Tycho with shocked eyes. Quickly, he seized Wedge’s hands and pulled him upright so they were kneeling in front of each other. “Feel your ass, love,” Tycho instructed after kissing him. “Feel how loose and gaping you are.”

Trembling, Wedge reached behind himself. His eyes went wide when his fingers touched loose rim. Tycho kissed him again, drinking in his helpless whimpers.

“On your stomach. I’m going to give you the last few centimeters of my cock.”

Instead of moving, Wedge’s eyes dropped down to Tycho’s crotch. A whine slipped out of his throat.

Preening at Wedge’s stunned gaze, Tycho ran with hand down his cock. “I was in up to here,” he told him, gripping his cock a little below his knot. “I think you can take the full length. If you’re good, I could even try to knot you.”

Wedge shook his head, chest still heaving. “Not, not an omega,” he stuttered. “Not omega, Tycho.”

“Anyone can take a knot,” Tycho corrected him as he leaned forward and squeezed one of Wedge well sculpted pectoral muscles. “I’ve knotted asses before. Your body would start swelling with all my come almost right away.” He paused for a moment, then tipped Wedge’s chin up with his hand, kissing him hard. His hand moved back to Wedge’s chest, squeezing the other pectoral muscle and making Wedge whimper into his mouth.

“If you can take all of my cock,” he said once they parted, “I could come and tie off in your ass. My knot would swell up in your tight little ass. You’d almost break in two, wouldn’t you? You’re so small and my knot would feel so big as it filled you up and forced your ass to stretch around it.”

A keening sound came out of Wedge and he squeezed his eyes closed.

“The knot would be pressed right up against your prostate. You’d come over and over again as I milked one orgasm after another out of you. All the while, my come would keep filling you up and wouldn’t stop until you’d look pregnant you’d be so full.”

“I- I don’t… I want…” Wedge was breathing hard as he stuttered, panting rapidly, really.

“Tycho.”

Luke’s voice saying his name crashed over him like a wave of ocean water. Twitching, his head snapped up to look at the omega.

Blue eyes looked at him with disapproval. Wes, still fast asleep, had his head pillowed in Luke’s lap as their commander watched them. When Luke was certain he had Tycho’s attention, he shook his head sharply.

The simple gesture hit Tycho like an order from High Command and his shoulders rounded in immediate submission. When he looked back at Wedge, it was like he suddenly had full sensors again after being data blind.

Wedge was almost hyperventilating as he knelt in front of Tycho, eyes squeezed shut and his entire body shaking.

 _Kriff_. He’d gone too far. Tycho immediately tugged Wedge down to sit, letting him rest against his side. “Forget about all that,” he said, running hand up and down his back. “I shouldn’t have said all that. I’m sorry.”

His awareness of how overstimulated and overwrought Wedge was seemed to alter his senses. Suddenly, he could distance himself from the heat scent still filling the room. He saw his detailed description of knotting as what it was - a display of the primal urge to breed still simmering in his gut from earlier.

He was better than this! He’d never lost control like this before, winding his bed partner up like a youngling’s toy and being so unconcerned with what effect that was having. Seeing Wedge trembling like this was awful. He’d done that.

Wedge forced himself to take a deep breath, then another. Tycho’s hand was soothing, as was Hobbie’s when it appeared on the small of his back. Slowly, the dizzying hologram Tycho had been weaving began to degrade in his mind. He didn’t know if it was Tycho’s voice, the pheromones in the room, or something else, but he could have sworn for a while he could feel Tycho’s lust pulsing into his brain. That extrasensory feeling faded, along with a lingering hint of guilt.

No, there shouldn’t be any guilt.

“It’s okay,” Wedge finally said once he felt like himself again. Feeling uncharacteristically shy, he glanced up at Tycho through his eyelashes. “We can, um, revisit that topic at a later date.”

That was just it - he _did_ find the thought of being knotted intriguing. If it felt even a fraction as good for him as it did Wes, it had to be incredible. Just not right now. Not when it was so overwhelming just having Tycho inside him. He’d fall apart if there was much more than simple penetration.

“Later?” Tycho asked hesitantly.

“Later,” Wedge confirmed. Once he’d gotten used to being fucked… Blushing at the sudden mental image he had of himself writhing on a knot, stomach swollen with come, he leaned forward and kissed Tycho again. That was absolutely for later.

The delta pilot kissed him back, slowly and carefully, then with growing enthusiasm. A tongue slipped into his mouth, thrusting alluringly and promising a return to the penetration Wedge was starting to love.

Behind him, Hobbie sighed, muttering under his breath. Wedge vaguely thought he heard, “Seriously?”

The sheets rustled as Hobbie moved. The lanky pilot leaned in close, kissing the back of his neck.

A hard cock pressed up against his backside.

“Between the two of you and Wes, you’re all going to kill me. I can see straight through your little plot.”

Wedge and Tycho broke the kiss. Experimentally, Wedge pressed back, rubbing his ass against Hobbie, who shuddered in a gratifying fashion.

“Problem?” Tycho asked innocently.

“Not for me,” Hobbie said matter of factly. Wedge craned his head over his shoulder to look at him. Hobbie met his eye briefly and smirked. “And not for Wedge, either. I hope you’re wet between your legs, Tycho. My ‘fat cock’ is going to fuck your brains out.”

“Ah, but Wedge is already well on his way to doing that.”

Hobbie rose to his feet and gave Tycho a stern look. “Bend over, Celchu.”

He couldn’t help it. Wedge laughed.

The sound made Tycho grin and the worry and stress from moments earlier finally fully faded away. Wedge pulled Tycho’s head close and kissed him again, mouth moving eagerly against his.

“Hands and knees,” Tycho breathed when they parted.

Wedge scrambled down, spreading his legs once he was settled. Tycho settled behind him and ran his hands over Wedge’s buttocks. His finger slipping into Wedge’s hole again, making him moan at the return of that delicious pressure. A bit more lube was added to his ass and then Tycho rose up, pressed forward and…

“Huh.” A snort slipped out of Wedge as he felt Tycho’s cock run across the top of his ass towards his spine. “Okay, uh, let me…”

“You’re too kriffing short, Wedge,” Hobbie snickered.

Wedge’s upper body collapsed as he laughed, trying to muffle the sound on his arm.

“Oh, this will… No, that won’t work either. Let me think for a minute,” Tycho said.

“Lie flat, Wedge, and put a pillow under your hips,” Hobbie said, sounding amused. “Wedge really has scrambled your brain if you couldn’t figure that out, Tycho.”

There was a moment of silence as Wedge grabbed a pillow and laid down.

“Shut up,” Tycho grumbled.

Evidently choosing to ignore any further commentary from Hobbie, the delta pilot crawled on top of Wedge and nuzzled his skin. “Mm. You still smell like Wes. Heat scent is good on you.”

Groaning, Wedge tilted his head to the side, offering Tycho access to his neck, which the other man happily accepted.

Teeth grazed his skin, nipping but never biting down. Tycho traced random patterns on his skin with his tongue, then ran his mouth straight down Wedge’s spine. Rising back up, Tycho angled his hips down and rubbed his cock against Wedge’s hole.

“Ready?”

“Oh yes,” Wedge groaned.

Tycho shifted his weight, his legs lining themselves up with Wedge’s. And then Wedge felt it again: the large, blunt end of Tycho’s cock nudging against his ass. The head slid down his crack and pressed against his hole. There was a moment of pressure and then it slipped inside.

Wedge moaned at the sudden penetration. It was easier this time. He knew what to expect and had a better idea how to relax and receive the long organ. Tycho thrust into him, hips rolling as he moved in and out, driving deeper and deeper.

“You’ve tightened back up some,” Tycho purred. “But you also know how to take me now. The combination is wonderful. I love being in your ass.”

Angling his hips, Tycho drove towards Wedge’s prostate, making sure the head struck that spot before he slid deeper inside. Wedge let out a needy moan and pushed his hips higher.

“Yeah, I bet you can take more,” Tycho said with a low, rough grunt. His hips rock forward again, pulling a pleased sound out of Wedge. “No knotting. That’s later. But I bet I can get it in you. I’m going to make you scream.”

Pulling free, Tycho grabbed the lube, working his hand up the slick tube as he forced out the last bit of lubricant left in it. He spread it over his cock, from knot to tip and pressed his fingers inside Wedge to smear the little bit left inside him.

His first thrust plowed through familiar territory. Tycho massaged Wedge’s buttocks, squeezing and rubbing his hands over the mounds, encouraging him to relax. After a while, Wedge’s internal walls eased off enough for Tycho to push in further.

Wedge groaned as Tycho’s cock continued to pierce him. This part of his body couldn’t be stretched with fingers. All he could do was keep his legs open and let Tycho’s lubed up organ force him open. The next thrust drove into that new area. Wedge felt every moment of it, starting with the tip resting just inside his body and then the slow push inside him. The head rubbed against his walls and the length filling him just kept coming.

The thrusts continued, each one going deeper than before until finally, Wedge felt something strange pressing against his hole, a distant sensation compared to the incredible feeling of fullness inside him.

“Knew you could do it,” Tycho panted. “You’ve taken everything but my knot. Force but your ass is good. I can’t always get in this far, even with males.”

Tycho mouthed at Wedge’s shoulder, too uncoordinated to kiss him as he rotated his hps. Wedge whimpered as Tycho’s cock moved inside him. There was a knot pressing against his ass. Even uninflated it was big. Could he take it? Tycho thought so, but he was already so very full.

“Can I try, Wedge? Can I try to get my knot in you? I think you’ll like it.”

Wedge groaned. Hard to think, it was hard to think. Rolling his head to the side, he forced his eyes open. “Hobbie?”

“Right here.” Hobbie emerged from behind Tycho, cock still hard as it jutted forward between his legs.

“Tycho’s knot,” Wedge whimpered. “Will it fit? I don’t- I can’t think.”

“Does anything hurt? Not twinge. Actual hurt.”

Wedge shook his head.

Fingers touched his stretched hole, then the tip of one pushed into him. Wedge gasped, his hands spasming on the dirty sheet below him.

“What about now?”

“Just- just pressure. Fuck. Fuck, that’s a lot.”

“I think it’d be okay to try.”

“Okay. Okay, okay, okay.” Wedge panted for a moment. He trusted Hobbie. “Do it, Tycho. Put your knot in me. Make me scream.”

“Force,” Tycho whimpered. His hands squeezed Wedge’s hips reassuringly for a moment. And then he began to push forward.

It wasn’t like before when he was fucking Wedge. This was like the very first penetration when something almost too big pushed its way into Wedge’s ass. Only this time, Wedge’s nerves were on fire and singing with each and every little movement inside him.

The knot pressed against his hole. He’d thought Tycho was big. This was so much more. Wedge tried to relax, to unclench his muscles while the knot struggled to entered him-

With a growl, Tycho snapped his hips forward. The knot finally slid in, forcing him wide open. A loud shriek tore its way out of Wedge’s throat as his body struggled to process the insane amount of pleasure and pain he was in.

Then it hit Wedge’s prostate.

He screamed, ecstasy erupting inside him.

The orgasm that swept through him wasn’t like any of the ones Wedge had experienced before. It erupted from his pelvis, shockwaves shooting towards his groin, his ass, and up to his head. He could feel every hair on his head and each pimple growing erect on his skin as he howled in pleasure. Pressure built up in him over and over again, pleasure smashing through him like an uncontrollable wave until everything in his head was scrambled and unintelligible. Come shot out of his cock, instantly soaking the sheets and the mattresses below him.

When it finally ended, Wedge collapsed, utterly spent, onto the mattress. His entire body felt like rubber. He shifted his weight slightly, wanting to move away from the cold wet spot he was lying on and yelped when his nipples brushed against the sheet. The simple brush his body against the sheets felt electric.

Suddenly, Tycho frantically yanked his cock out of Wedge, a stream of filthy curses falling from his lips. Wedge forced himself to roll onto his side, angling his upper body so he could see behind him.

He turned just in time to see Tycho come.

Tycho’s hands were on his cock, frantically stroking himself with one while the other squeezed his fully inflated knot. He whimpered, back arching as he came. He seemed utterly lost in his pleasure, unaware of anything but his own hands.

“Sithspawn,” Hobbie swore as he watched him. Scrambling up to Wedge, Hobbie gave him a desperate look. “Please, Wedge, Tycho can’t think. It hurts, can I please, please come in you? I need- I need to be inside, please.”

“Oh. Yes, yes, do it,” Wedge whimpered. His ass felt so empty without Tycho’s cock buried in it. He couldn’t get his limbs to work but Hobbie didn’t mind. He pushed and pulled Wedge into position, made sure they could see Tycho milking his own knot, and then hurriedly scooped up some of the lube on Wedge’s skin and applied it onto his cock.

A siren like wail erupted from Wedge when Hobbie drove into him. Hobbie was even bigger than Tycho, thick where the delta was long, and there wasn’t as much lube to ease his way in.

Hobbie was harder to take than Tycho but Wedge’s nerves were so overloaded he simply cried out helplessly as Hobbie thrust into him. Everything felt so good. Each thrust forced Wedge to feel how open his ass was. Hobbie’s cock felt as big as Tycho’s knot and his sheer size made Wedge's vision start to darken as another orgasm began to build.

They both watched as Tycho’s head fell back, rolling over his shoulders as he fucked his hands. Come kept pouring out of his cock, a steady stream of fertile seed shooting onto the mattress. The more that came out, the more Wedge began to mourn not letting Tycho knot him. All that seed could have been filling him up. He wanted to know what it felt like.

He’d have come in him soon, though. Hobbie wasn’t knotting, he didn’t think, but his desperate thrusts were growing frantic as he pounded into Wedge. Hobbie was going to come and fill him up with his seed.

By the time Hobbie reached orgasm, Wege had gone completely pliant under him, his second release added to the mess on the sheets. His legs were almost limp as he was shoved back and forth along the mattress along with each hard thrust. Something like static filled his mind as he whimpered and moaned mindlessly on Hobbie’s cock.

Wedge almost missed the first splash of come his senses were so overwrought. The second was too hot to be missed. Hobbie clutched his hips, pressed deep inside Wedge as he spilled nto his body. The gamma didn’t have much left to give but it was enough all the same for Wedge to crave more.

When the world stopped spinning and both men started to come back to their senses, Hobbie pulled out of Wedge, his now soft cock bouncing as he fell backwards. Catching sight of Tycho, he forced himself back onto his knees and crawled over. Come splashed across his face as he intercepted the stream of seed.

Tycho let out a new cry when Hobbie got his mouth on his cock. The hand milking his knot remained, but the other seized Hobbie’s hair and started to force him up and down his cock. Wedge watched amazed as Hobbie let Tycho use his mouth, his throat swallowing load after load of come.

Hobbie spent almost a full minute drinking from Tycho’s cock. He barely had time to catch his breath his mouth was filling up so fast. The knot pressed against his lips as Tycho thrust forward into him, trying in vain to enter his body. Tycho shuddered as his knot finally deflated, body sagging as the intense, and unexpected, knotting finally ended. His head fell back as he struggled to breathe. Force that had been good.

After a while, his wits returned enough that he made himself to sit back up to check on the others.

Wedge was lying limp on his stomach facing him, eyes unfocused and his expression somewhat loopy. Come was trickling out of his ass and rolling unheaded onto the sheets below him.

Closer to him, Hobbie was visibly wobbling, right on the verge of falling over. He looked ready to pass out.

Which, ironically, was the state both their omegas were in. Wes didn’t appear to have stirred at all and Luke was now curled around him, fast asleep.

Tycho suppressed a sigh. He preferred to be the one being pampered after sex. Oh, he took care of his partners if they’d run a scene and they needed aftercare, but generally, he just wanted to rest and lay together. Perhaps get in some light, friendly groping.

The others were currently helpless, though. Luke and Wes were basically unconscious, Hobbie was on the verge of collapsing and following them, and Wedge was so off kilter all he could currently do was twitch and whimper.

Casting about the room, Tycho located the nearly empty package of cleaning cloths which he first deployed for Hobbie. His old classmate sighed and leaned into him as he gently wiped away the sweat drying on his skin and the come still covering his face. There was a clean spot next to Wes so, with much encouragement, he managed to get him to move over to join  him. Hobbie sighed as he laid down, briefly nuzzling the back of Wes’s neck as he pressed himself against him before dropping off to sleep almost immediately.

Wedge, by contrast, was more alert but the moment Tycho placed a careful had on his shoulder, he gasped and shuddered. His nerves were still inflamed, causing physical sensations to be magnified by a ridiculous amount.

After pondering for a moment, Tycho retrieved a shirt lying forgotten in a corner. It must have been Luke’s or Hobbie’s, judging by the size.

He was met with a  whimpering mew when he pulled Wedge upright. Once he had given Wedge a quick once-over with a cloth, he pulled the shirt over his head and directed him to get his arms through the sleeves.

With his skin now protected by the soft, well loved shirt, Wedge’s tremors began to slow. It fell almost to mid-thigh and would probably protect his genitals as long as he didn’t move around too much in his sleep.

Rather than try to have Wedge figure out how to coordinate his limbs for the challenging tasks of “standing”, “walking”, and “sitting down”, Tycho simply picked him up and moved him. Wedge whimpered again as he was suddenly hoisted into Tycho’s arms, but clung tight to him once he knew what was going on.

“Stay,” Wedge whined after being set down next to Luke.

“I’ll come back once I’ve fetched a few more blankets,” Tycho promised him.

He took a few minutes to do some basic tidying up - gathering what he could of the soiled bed clothes into a pile for the laundry droids, sorting out discarded clothing and boots, and shoving the filthy cleaning cloths into a disposable bag he found in Hobbie’s footlocker. Lastly, he shook out the clean blankets and laid them over the others, ensuring their bare flesh was covered.

As he crawled under the blankets next to Wedge, Tycho felt slightly miffed. They’d better appreciate his efforts. He’d missed out on some excellent cuddle time thanks to ending up the last man standing. Wedge was already mostly asleep and thusly, mostly unresponsive. Oh, he didn’t mind doing the work when it needed to be done. He simply didn’t wish this to be considered the way things should be done. One of them could take a turn next time.

As sleep overcame him, a small part of Tycho cocked it’s metaphorical head. How odd that he thought it so natural there would be a next time.

If he hadn’t been so tired, he would have given that thought the consideration it needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that in chapter 1 I set this story on Yavin IV. That doesn't work with the timeline! So they're on some random planetary base, pre-Hoth. The lone, solitary sentence in this story marking this location has been changed.

Wes sighed in his sleep, warm and content both inside and out. Peace flowed through him in the aftermath of his flash heat, leaving him feeling sated and loved in all possible respects.

Then he shifted his weight.

Agony exploded in him, radiating out from his hips and pelvis to encompass all of his… well, everything.

Freezing in place, Wes’s eyes snapped opened as he caught his breath.

His body hurt all over. How he’d managed to sleep through the ache was beyond him, but slowly, he began to take stock of the various different hurts.

His hips joints were screaming and his legs felt like they were considering straight up falling off. There was a crick in his back and neck, his throat was sore, and there was a flat, unpleasant taste in his mouth. Even worse, his backside rumbled with a dull pain and flexing his thigh muscles triggered a soreness deep within his body. Overall, he felt bruised and battered all over, not unlike that time he’d fallen off one of the runner beasts back home and got dragged along behind it for almost half a klick after his foot got caught in the straps.

He wished he could remember how he’d ended up this way, but the headache pulsing behind his eyes made it hard to wrangle his slow, muddled thoughts. He was hungry, tired, and had to pee.

Biting back a groan, Wes turned his focus outwards.

Bony knees poked the backs of his legs and a skinny arm was draped over his waist. Another body was pressed against his front, one leg loosely tucked between his and a hand resting on his hip. Sweat clung to him wherever someone’s body rested against his and he realized with a small cringe just how unpleasantly sticky separating from his bedmates was going to be.

Wes squinted at the bare skin in front of him. If he could figure out who this was, he could probably speed up a trip to the ‘fresher.

The body behind him shifted, bringing something hard, warm, and distinctly long and round into contact with his backside. It took Wes several long seconds before he realized an erect cock was being pressed against him. He let out a shocked squeak when it began to rub across his buttocks.

At his sudden sound, both bedmates began to stir. The hand on his hip flexed and the arm around his waist tightened. The leg between his slid down some and wound itself more around one of his, and, most obviously, the hard cock poking him slid straight into his crack.

“Wes?” Luke’s voice emerged from the body in front of him. “How are you feeling?”

“Achy,” he replied after a moment. “Who’s behind me?”

“Hobbie.”

“Great.” Wes blinked. “Is there a reason Hobbie’s dick is almost in my ass?”

A classic not-yet-fully-awake Hobbie grumble sounded behind him and the hard-on vanished.

“Sry,” Hobbie mumbled. “Still try’n t’kill me.”

“Your dick is trying to kill you?”

Hobbie laughed. Lips kissed his head. “You are.”

Wes stared blearily into Luke’s chest. If he could just get his brain working, this would all probably make a lot more sense.

Luke peeled away from him with a somewhat damp sound and scooted down so they were eye to eye. Like Hobbie, Luke kissed him. Unlike Hobbie, this one was on the lips.

“You’re flash heat ended about-“ he paused, glancing at the chrono displayed on a datapad lying nearby, “-four hours ago. You’ve been asleep.”

“Flash heat? I- oh _kriff_.”

Memories flashed through Wes’s mind: Hobbie’s big cock pushing into him, Luke dragging orgasm after orgasm out of him, mini repulsor toys fucking both his holes while Hobbie and Luke watched and recovered their energy, getting fucked in the ass by Luke and Wedge, and getting knotted by Hobbie and Tycho.

He remembered teeth biting his skin, having his nipples teased and pinched, and being grabbed with bruising force by his shoulders, hips, and hair. He could still feel the ache in his lips from sucking on big cocks and countless loads of come dripping out of his body. Most importantly, he was suddenly keenly aware of the ache in his pelvis from having had both holes thoroughly ravished.

“Right. That happened,” Wes muttered, feeling somewhat dazed. He let himself lean backwards into Hobbie’s chest as he remembered more moments from earlier. It turned out heats were pretty fun.

Of course, just thinking about having sex right now made him want to tie his legs in a knot, but he felt pretty confident that he’d be back onboard the sex hypertrain once he was feeling better.

A flicker of worry appeared on Luke’s face at his apparent lack of reaction. Wes immediately grinned reassuringly. “I need to pee.”

That made Luke laugh. “I’ll help you to the refresher. Then I think we should swing by the medical bay. It wouldn’t hurt to have you looked over.”

“Boo, bad plan,” Wes said, wrinkling his nose. That being said, he let Luke help him up and into clothes. Besides moving as well as an overly sexed ninety year old, he kept getting distracted by the bruises and bitemarks littering his body. The others hadn’t held back one bit, he realized with delight as he studied the marks.

“Need help?” Hobbie asked.

Wes looked at him. Hobbie had managed to sit upright but was listing to the side and his eyes were heavy. If Wes had truly needed him, Hobbie would have been able to stir himself. All the same, he felt confident he’d be fine with just Luke.

“Go back to sleep,” Wes ordered.

Hobbie didn’t argue. Lying back down, he shifted over into the spot Luke had occupied and settled himself against Wedge, who was still fast asleep.

Luke wrapped an arm around his waist and they left room, the others sleeping peacefully behind them.

* * *

“Is this an omega thing?” Wes asked after the rather worn GH-7 med droid disappeared with his vitals and a few select samples.

“What do you mean?” Luke asked as he leaned against Wes’s side. His hand was absently running up and down Wes’s back and occasionally moving up to run through his still damp hair.

Wes let himself enjoy Luke’s presence of a moment before answering. “Celchu’s usually a pretty light sleeper and he didn’t even twitch when we got up. Wedge was flat out unconscious. Hobbie was moving some, but he was right there when I woke up and he passed out as soon as he could.”

“Oh, you mean being this alert after a heat?” Luke shrugged, grinning. “You’d have to ask an expert. I usually want to sleep for a week afterwards but you might react differently.”

“Huh.” Sighing softly, Wes stretched his legs forward in the air before letting them swing once more. The thin fabric medical gown he’d been given to wear wasn’t doing much to keep the cold air blowing into the room off him.

“You should just call him Tycho.”

Blinking, Wes looked at Luke in confusion.

Luke shrugged. “After everything that happened with your heat, I think he’d be okay with that.”

Just as Wes opened his mouth to reply, the med droid reappeared.

“Commander Skywalker, Dr. Aycste has requested a blood sample,” it said simply as it bobbed in the air.

Luke’s eyebrows went up, but he obligingly bared his armed for the droid and let it draw out some of his blood. Once it had applied a dap of liquid bandage to the puncture point, it turned and left them alone once more.

“What do you think that means?” Wes asked.

“I’m not sure,” Luke answered, obviously confused. “I just thought it would be good to make sure we didn’t accidently hurt you and for you to have the opportunity to ask a doctor any questions about heats you might have.”

Wes made a dismissive motion. “Nah, I’m good on that front. Well, mostly.” He shrugged. “I’m always curious about how presentations affect things, but that’s not super important.”

They waited for another ten minutes or so before the doctor arrived. By the time the Pantoran female pulled back the curtain surrounding Wes’s medical bed, Luke had hopped up to sit next to Wes. who happily leaned into his body.

“I’m sorry for the delay,” the doctor said with a smile. “Human biology is fascinating and I got a bit distracted studying your test results. I’m Dr. Aycste. It’s nice to meet you both.”

Wes gave her a little wave, suddenly feeling shy. Happily, the doctor didn’t waste any time.

Setting down her datapad, Aycste produced a medical scanner and gestured for Luke to move away. As she slowly ran the device over Wes, she began her questions, which the med droid accompanying her recorded.

“Are you feeling pain anywhere?” Minor headache, generally sore and achy all over.

“Any bleeding?” No.

“Bruising?” Blushing, Wes nodded. Pulling back on the gown, he exposed some of the bite marks dotting his flesh.

“We applied bacta gel,” Luke offered at her raised eyebrows. “Externally and, uh, internally.”

“That was smart, especially since your file noted that this was your first heat. When was your last meal?”

Wes thought for a moment, then looked helplessly at Luke.

“Dinner yesterday evening,” Luke said.

“Mm. Almost 24 hours ago. Get something to eat soon. You won’t really start to heal until your body can replace all the fuel it burned during the heat.”

Pulling the scanner away, Aycste connected it to her datapad and studied the readout. She smiled again. “Everything looks good overall. Your electrolytes are low but that’s not too surprising. Food and drink will fix most everything I’m seeing so far. Now, if it’s alright, I’d like to do a quick physical examination just to make sure I haven’t missed anything.”

Wes pulled a face but nodded in acceptance.

Luke continued to hover close by as Aycste studied Wes, moving efficiently down his body. She examined the bruises and squinted at the bitemarks, making sure they’d all been treated with bacta gel. She went all the way down his legs to his feet, noting every wince and cringe he made when a sore joint or muscle was moved. Finally, she offered him an apologetic grin.

“Last area,” she said not unkindly. Hitting a button, a pair of metal rods emerged from the bed with a footrest at each end. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Sighing, Wes shifted into his least favorite position for medical stuff and rested his head against Luke’s hip once he was lying down. After donning a fresh pair of gloves, Aycste began an evaluation of his somewhat battered nether regions.

A shiver went up his neck as Aycste studied him, his blood beginning to race. A spark of pleasure/pain ran through him as she touched him and his legs quivered. Embarrassment immediately flooded through him.

“That’s perfectly natural, especially after a heat,” Aycste said calmly.

“Right,” Wes muttered. His cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Luke leaned over him as Aycste continued to poke and prod him. She was taking more time down here but then, this was where most of the action had taken place. By the time she finished examining his vagina and moved on to his anus, Wes was panting into Luke’s neck as he struggled to keep his legs open. Fuck, he really wanted to ride something right now, soreness be damned.

Moments later, after Aycste changed her gloves again, she slid a lubricated finger into his anus to feel for damage. The penetration hurt and it was amazing and Wes’s still overstimulated nerves exploded. Luke kissed him, muffling his cry as he came.

After he went limp, Aycste quickly finished her examination and pulled the bedsheet currently sitting in his lap back over his legs and helped him lowered his feet back down.

“All done,” she said, kindly ignoring how Wes was hiding his face. “Everything looks and feels about how it should for after a heat. I’d suggest abstaining from penetration until the soreness goes away. You have a fair amount of internal bruising but that’s to be expected and there’s no sign of any tearing. I’m going to give you more bacta gel. Apply it at least twice a day and make sure you’re drinking lots of fluids. It would be very easy for you to get an infection right now and that will help flush anything out. Your muscular and joint aches should be manageable with regular painkillers, but let me know if you need something stronger than what you can access through the common goods stores.

“There are a few additional points I’d like to review with you, so I’ll let you get dressed and let Grek lead you to my office,” she finished, gesturing to the med droid. With a small nod, she departed back through the curtains.

“Sithspawn,” Wes moaned. “Please tell me I didn’t just come from a doctor sticking a finger in my ass.”

“You didn’t,” Luke said firmly. “You came after a significant amount of stimulation following a heat. It may be embarrassing but it is pretty common. And you’re definitely not the first to have that happen with Dr. Acyste.”

“I find that really hard to believe.”

“It happened to me when I saw a doctor after my first heat and my Aunt Beru was in the room with me. You know, for maximum embarrassment.”

Wes froze. He hadn’t considered that If he hadn’t been with the Rebellion, he probably would have been at home for his first heat. It could have been his mother who’d brought him to see a doctor instead of Luke.

“Welp, that leads to horrifying thoughts.” Hastily sitting up, Wes shoved the sheet back and jumped off the bed. He wanted clothes right now and didn’t care if they still had heat scent on them.

Luke embraced him again after he was dressed. “It really is okay,” he murmured.

“I know,” Wes mumbled into Luke’s chest. Sighing, he let himself drift for a moment, Luke’s comforting scent washing over him. He appreciated that Luke didn’t think he was being silly and was sympathetic to how new all of this was for him.

Tilting his head back, he rose up on his toes and kissed Luke again. It wasn’t heated or especially passionate, more friendly and reassuring. Luke returned the kiss, his hands drifting down to rest on Wes’s hips.

“Time to go see the doctor again,” Wes sighed when they separated.

“This way, please,” the GH-7 med droid said, bobbing up and down on its repulsors.

They followed the droid out of the exam area and to a small office at the back of the room.

Dr. Acyste smiled when she saw them and held out several tubes. “Let me know if you’re still sore after a week has passed,” she said as Wes took them. “I’m also giving you some new lubricant. What you used before was fine but this will be better.”

Cheeks flaming once more, Wes hastily shoved the items into one of the oversized pockets of his day uniform. Once he and Luke were seated, the doctor got right down to business.

“I’m sure you thought it a bit odd that I asked you for a blood sample, Commander Skywalker,” she began.

“I assumed you’d explain at some point,” Luke said looking curious.

“That’s what we’re here for.” She paused for a moment, glancing between them. “You both had your biostats logged recently, which helped with comparing the samples we took today. I’m not sure if you’ve realized it yet, but you’ve both started producing the biochemical markers for packbonding. The numbers are low at the moment compared to where they’ll end up if you let the packbond continue to form, but even at this point I’m sure you can feel the difference.”

Wes stared at her and then several moments from earlier slid into place. He’d known with such certainty that Hobbie was determined to help however he could despite being ready to pass out in front of him. And just a little while ago, Luke’s sympathy for him during the exam had been so perfectly obvious he hadn’t even considered that Luke wasn’t actually saying all that much to him.

Even now, when he concentrated, he could vaguely sense where the others were and how sleep still clung to their minds. He had an unmistakable urge to go seek them out.

“That… happened fast,” Wes said as he gave a mental poke at the strange new feeling in his mind.

“With the right set of people, a packbond can be fully formed in just a few days. Honestly, I think you’re both set on that course right now,” Dr. Aycste said. “If you decide to form a pack, there’s some datawork you’ll want to fill out to update your medical proxies and next of kin. If the Rebellion was a proper government, there’d also be legal datawork needed to formally establish the pack and to secure the benefits offered to packs, but matters are necessarily much looser here.”

Pausing again, Aycste looked again from Wes to Luke and back again, her expression sober.

“Realistically, I do need to warn you that the packs that have joined or been formed in the Rebellion have not fared well. Statistically, you should expect a high attrition rate, especially since you’re starfighter pilots.

“We are in a place right now where we have some extra resources, including some chemicals that can help accelerate dissolving the packbond biomarkers should you or anyone else wish to remove themselves from this situation. Take some time to think through this and let me know if you or the others will wish to receive a dose. In the meantime, I’ll send you both the pack datawork for you to share with whomever wants it.

“Now, Commander Skywalker, if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a few minutes alone with Officer Janson, please.”

Nodding, Luke rose, briefly clasping Wes’s shoulder. “I’ll go find some food. I bet the others are also hungry.”

“Go use that Hero of the Rebellion reputation and get us something good,” Wes said. “Not the nasty stuff they’ve been serving us recently.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Luke laughed. “If you’re done before I’m back, I’ll meet you at our quarters.”

Wes and the doctor watched him leave and sat in silence for a brief moment after the door slid shut.

“It’s always heartening when someone lives up to their reputation,” Dr. Aycste said with a smile.

“Luke does that staves,” Wes said. “It’s kind of ridiculous.”

“I can see that.” There was another moment of silence before Aycste spoke up again. “I don’t want to make it seem like I’m prying, but I wanted to check in with you and make sure everything with your heat went alright. To be perfectly frank, it’s rare for anyone to come in here after a heat as marked up as you are. Now, I know that’s in part because only a few omegas do come in afterwards, but it’s still a bit of a concern.”

Wes felt himself blush again. “It went fine,” he said. “I mean, my parents had a long, long talk with me about heats and stuff when I was younger after my class in school say through the sex ed course. I knew, sort of, what to expect. And especially when it was just Luke and Hobbie who were there, it was really… um…” Wes paused, trying to find the right words.

“They were careful. Not that Wedge and Tycho weren’t, but Luke and Hobbie were extra careful at the start. They went slow and worked hard not to influence me one way or another. And once Wedge and Celchu arrived, well, everything we did just felt good. It- It all seemed right.”

“Your heat triggered the start of a packbond, so I’m not surprised you were all acting fairly in sync.” Aycste nodded thoughtfully. “Still, keep in mind you still have agency even when in heat. I’ve been told it’s hard to think straight during a heat, but communication before and during a heat will give you control over what happens. You should absolutely plan to set firm boundaries going forward. After all, you can always change those later on should you wish.

“In any case, let’s look to the future a bit,” she continued. “Moving forward, one of two things is most likely to happen. In most cases, you’d have two or three more flash heats over the next six to twelve months before you settled down into a regular heat cycle. But, since there will likely be a packbond in play, I imagine you’ll have your first full heat in the next four to six months.”

“That soon?” Wes asked in surprise.

“Packs are very stabilizing.”

Wes frowned. “How are full heats handled in the Rebellion?”

Aycste pursed her lips. “It really depends on where you are. Ideally, you’ll learn your body’s natural rhythms relatively quickly and be able to sense a heat coming on. This should give you and your pack, or perhaps just part of it,  enough time to move out of combat to a secure location. We do have heat suppressants I’d encourage you to carry but they’re not ideal to take long term, as there can be some unpleasant side effects. Of course, long term in this case means multiple years, and usually at least a decade. So if you need them, don’t hesitate to take them.”

“Right,” Wes said. “I guess I’ll do my best to stick close to Luke. He’s more clued into this stuff than I am.”

“He just has more experience with it all.” Dr. Aycste gave him one last smile. “Unless you have more questions, I’ll turn you lose. I know how twitchy you pilots get if you’re in the med bay too long. Just remember, if you ever have questions or concerns later on, either send me a message or make an appointment to see me. And keep in mind that even the best packs can make mistakes, so don’t let the packbond keep you in a bad situation.”

“I won’t,” Wes said as he rose to his feet.

“Alright then. Here’s hoping I don’t need to see you again anytime soon. Take care, Officer Janson.”

“You too, Dr. Aycste.”

* * *

 

For the first time since he’d joined the Rebellion, Tycho hadn’t woken up sore from sleeping on a bad mattress and miserably alone. No, he’d woken up on a relatively decent surface with a warm bed partner next to him and his cock rubbing against their flesh.

Tycho’s hand automatically slid along his bed partner’s waist, pushing a soft shirt out of the way. He could feel strong muscles under his hand and fine hairs circling a small belly button. Rolling closer, he nuzzled the back of his partner’s neck, taking in their scent of ship fuel and cheap whiskey. There was even a hint of Tycho’s own scent on his partner’s skin mixed in with the smell of heat, sweat, and come.

_Wedge._

Memories from earlier flowed through Tycho’s mind, all carrying the intoxicating flavor of an omega in heat. He reveled for a moment in the memory of Wes’s responsive, welcoming body, the passion of his kisses and how beautiful he’d been taking Tycho’s knot. Hobbie had provided welcome relief with his talented mouth, not just for Tycho, but also for Wes and Wedge as he sucked and swallowed around them. He wanted, no, needed more time to explore just what Hobbie could do.

And Wedge - sweet Wedge who’d spread his legs and taken Tycho’s cock inside himself, the very first cock to ever breach his body. He’d quivered and moaned as Tycho claimed his virgin hole, clenching down tight before opening up for him. Wes’s heat scent had clung so well to his skin, Tycho could have almost believed he was the one in heat. He’d managed to take all of Tycho’s cock in the end and that surrender had felt so good Tycho had barely managed to keep from knotting his tight little ass.

Tycho pressed his cock against Wedge, slowly rubbing against his round buttcheeks. His hand crept up his borrowed shirt so Tycho could gently tease his chest, stroking the areolas and tweaking part nipples.

“Mm,” Wedge breathed, his own hips starting to rock some. His head shifted, then turned as he woke up. “Tycho,” he said, murmuring. Stretching slightly, he kissed the other pilot.

Hungrily returning the kiss, Tycho pressed harder against Wedge’s backside, rutting openly now. After a few sharp pinches, he let his hand leave Wedge’s chest and trailed his fingertips down his body, drawing out a series of shudders as he made his way south.

Wedge’s cock was swelling pleasantly when Tycho grasped it and he began to slowly stroke it, occasionally using the backs of his nails to add further stimulation. Wedge moaned into his mouth and began to thrust into his hand.

For a moment, Tycho let himself fantasize about pushing his way back into Wedge’s body, to remind him just how good he could make him feel. But he was pretty sure they were unfortunately out of lube at the moment, so they’d have to make do with simple frottage and a hand job.

They rocked together for several minutes, kissing and panting into each other’s mouths as Tycho continued to pleasure them. His cock rocked against Wedge’s backside, leaving trails of precome up and down his ass while he fisted Wedge’s cock. The hard organ slid easily back and forth, the soft skin gliding effortlessly over the hard shaft inside. It fit so perfectly in his hand.

“Ahh,” Wedge breathed. “Mmm.” As he moaned, he shuddered one final time and came, hips jerking helplessly forward. When he was finished, he went limp, panting.

Releasing Wedge’s cock, Tycho brought his hand to his mouth, licking up some of the come, curious to get a taste.

“Kriff,” Wedge groaned as he watched. He rock his hips back, grinding his ass against Tycho’s cock.

At this, Tycho grabbed his hip and used Wedge’s body for extra leverage as he thrust his way to completion. It wasn’t long before the constant pressure and sensual movement became too much and Tycho crossed over that wonderful peak, releasing his seed all over Wedge’s delectable backside.

It felt so _right_ when Wedge kissed him again, twisting his body around to better reach and causing Tycho’s cock to glide through the come splattered all over his ass. Kissing Wedge was like coming home, something Tycho hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

“I’m half tempted to say we should get Hobbie to clean us up,” Tycho said once they parted.

“What?”

Smirking, Tycho rocked his hips forward again. A squishing sound heralded the presence of the mess there. “He clearly has an oral fixation and possibly a come fetish. I think he’s enjoy licking us both clean.”

Wedge sucked in a sharp breath and his hips twitched slightly.

“He’s still asleep,” Wedge said in a somewhat breathless voice.

“No, ‘m not.” On the other side of Wedge, Hobbie stirred, blinking sleepily as he raised his head up. “Woke up when you came on me.”

Eyes going wide, Wedge looked down, and sure enough, his load was splattered all over Hobbie’s stomach. “Whoops.”

“”s fine.”

Hobbie laid his head back down and for a moment, he looked like he was about to fall back asleep. Then, pausing to swipe his come covered hand across Hobbie’s stomach, Tycho raised his fingers to Hobbie’s lips.

Wedge watched entranced as Hobbie began to lick and suck the come off Tycho’s figners. His eyes were closed and if it hadn’t been for his tongue flicking out to sweep over Tycho’s hand, he would have thought Hobbie truly was asleep.

Tycho continued to scoop Wedge’s come off Hobbie’s skin, bringing it up to his mouth to be licked away. When there was nothing left, Tycho nudged Wedge onto his stomach then tugged on Hobbie’s shoulder.

“Clean up Wedge’s backside, then my cock,” Tycho said.

Opening his eyes, Hobbie looked at him for a moment, his expression inscrutable. Then, nodding slightly, he pushed himself upright and moved to where he could reach Wedge’s ass.

Wedge squeaked at the first swipe of Hobbie’s tongue up one buttcheek. Then he was licked again. And again. It wasn’t long before Wedge was moaning into the mattress as Hobbie licked all around his hole. Each wet swipe made him shudder, and the rush of cold air on his damp backside caused his skin to prickle. Spreading his buttcheeks, Hobbie suddenly thrust his tongue inside Wedge, once, twice, causing Wedge to let out a startled cry before he returned to cleaning up Tycho’s come.

Eventually, Hobbie finished and left Wedge whimpering into the mattress so he could reach Tycho. The delta found himself shoved flat onto the mattresses, legs spread while Hobbie leaned down from between them.

Tycho groaned as Hobbie wrapped his lips around his cock, tongue darting out to lap at the come still clinging to his skin. He began to bob his head, sucking at Tycho’s cock as it began to harden once more.

Hobbie didn’t even pause when the door slid open and Wes returned. The omega froze midstep as the door shut, eyes going wide at the scene in front of him.

Wedge glanced up at Wes, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he was caught palming his cock. He hastily at up, squeezing his legs together in front of him as though to hide what he’d been doing.

Rather than tease, Wes dug out the new tube of lube then shed his clothes. He hurried over to Wedge and sat next to him, scooting close enough to wrap an arm around Wedge’s waist and then rested his head on his shoulder to watch the action.

After a momentary hesitation, Wedge relaxed into Wes’s embrace and let his hand go back to teasing his soft, sensitive cock.

Tycho was aware of Wes but found it hard to care given the intense attention Hobbie was paying to him. A finger slid between his legs, running between the folds tucked behind his balls before driving deep inside him with a loud wet sound. Gasping at the penetration, Tycho then groaned and thrust his hips forward. Hobbie’s finger was simultaneously shocking and far too small. As soon as he was breached, Tycho found himself craving something much larger.

A quick glance was all the attention Hobbie spared Wes as he pulled off Tycho’s cock. Pushing up to his hands and knees, he crawled over Tycho and kissed him, drawing a muffled moan out of the delta pilot as he tasted both himself and Wedge’s ass on Hobbie’s lips.

“You never did bend over for me,” Hobbie said after releasing Tycho’s lips. He let his hips roll forward, rubbing his thick cock against Tycho’s lower abdomen.

“You still want to fuck me?” Tycho asked. A sizzle of excitement began to build inside him. He hadn’t had a cock inside him since the Academy.

“Yup. Right in your… what should I call it? Pussy? Twat? Slit?”

“Cunt,” Tycho moaned. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around Hobbie’s shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss. His tongue darted out, invading Hobbie’s mouth, seeking more of the filthy flavor clinging to his mouth.

Hobbie pulled back. “I’m going to fuck your cunt,” he said directly into Tycho’s ear. He reached back down and slid two fingers into Tycho and began rotating his hand as he thrust in and out of him. “You’re wet.”

“Wet for your fat cock,” Tycho whimpered as he clenched around Hobbie’s fingers.

Leaning down, Hobbie kissed him again and began to shift their lower bodies around. When he pulled back, his cock hovered just outside Tycho’s entrance. His knees forced Tycho to spread his legs wide, leaving him feeling wholy open and exposed to whoever wanted to look at him.

Hobbie looked down, studying his engorged cock and Tycho’s slick soaked cunt, then angled his pelvis, bringing his cock up to press against the waiting hole. One hand carefully cupped Tycho’s balls, lifting them out of the way. Then, maintaining steady eye contact he thrust inside.

Tycho cried out as Hobbie’s cock invaded his body. The gamma paused, then pulled back, thrusting immediately back inside him. Tycho cried out again, his back arching as Hobbie slid deeper. He thrust in again, and again, and again, each time forcing Tycho’s cunt to open up more and more. Each thrust felt better than the last as Hobbie’s cock got wetter and wetter with with slick until finally, Hobbie was so soaked he sank into Tycho’s body without issue.

Force, it felt good. Tycho panted, each breath short and shallow. He clung to the gamma as best he could, hips rocking to meet each thrust. Grabbing his hand, Hobbie moved it down to his balls, tucking the sack into his grip. Whipmering, Tycho grasped it, holding it out of the way as Hobbie began to thrust harder.

Soon tiring, Hobbie leaned back slightly and pulled Tycho’s legs up to rest on his shoulders. His next thrust hit all new places and Tycho momentarily lost his breath. The next thrust practically punched a cry from Tycho’s lungs and soon Hobbie was thrusting steadily into him, his cock driving even deeper than before.

Just past the coupling pair, Wedge was moaning as he stroked his hardening cock. Wes palmed his own shaft, eyes watching hungrily as Hobbie claimed Tycho’s body. He shifted his weight, causing his hand to slip away from Wedge’s waist. It brushed Wedge’s backside and the beta whimpered.

Tearing his attention away from Tycho and Hobbie, Wes began to fondle Wedge’s ass, groping and squeezing his buttcheeks and rubbing his finger along his crack, watching in fascination as Wedge squirmed beside him. The blush from earlier returned and spread all the way to Wedge’s neck and chest. His cock was standing tall as he stroked it with an unsteady hand. Wes continued to play with Wedge’s ass, finally sliding his finger between Wedge’s buttcheeks to find his hole. After rubbing all around it, he pressed the tip of his finger inside.

Wedge let out a helpless whimper and rock backwards onto Wes’s hand.

“Kriff, kriff, kriff,” Wedge whined as he shuddered. He eyes squeezed shut for a moment. “We’re out of lube,” he groaned.

“I have a new tube.”

Freezing, Wedge slowly turned his head to look at Wes. The omega grinned and held up his prize.

“Shavitt,” Wedge whispered. He shut his eyes again, just for a moment. Then, opening them, he gave Wes a pleading look. “Will you fuck me?”

Wes’s eyes went huge. “I’d like nothing more,” he groaned, then grabbed Wedge and kissed him hard. “You should be on top,” Wes blurted out when they parted. He wasn’t sure he could manage figure out how to fuck someone while Tycho was getting plowed. The sight was lightyears better than anything he’d ever seen before.

“Right. Right, I can do that,” Wedge said dazedly. “Tycho and Hobbie fucked me earlier. Force, I can’t wait to ride your shaft.”

It took a bit longer than it should have to work out a comfortable position, but both Wedge and Wes were distracted by Tycho’s helpless sounds and the sight of Hobbie’s cock thrusting in and out of his body. Eventually, Wes ended up lying on his back while Wedge straddled his hips. While Wes spread lube onto his shaft, Wedge nervously fingered his ass, trying copy the way Tycho had prepared him for sex. He wasn’t sure how much lube to use.

Once they were both ready, Wedge positioned himself over Wes’s engorged shaft. After taking a deep breath, he slowly began to lower himself down onto it.

The initial breach was gentler than it had been with either Tycho or Hobbie. Wes’s shaft was smaller and lacked some of the external structure that marked the others’ cocks. It still burned some as Wes’s shaft slid into him but overall, it was easier to take. And given how tender Wedge found his passage to be from its earlier pummeling, the gentler penetration was just right.

Wedge moaned as he slid further down Wes’s shaft. It really was the perfect size. His ass still had to stretch to take Wes, but the twinge of pain wasn’t more than he could handle. And it was far outweighed by the pleasure of penetration and the feeling of something moving inside him.

Once he’d taken most of Wes’s shaft, Wedge panted for a moment, catching his breath. When he was ready, he raised his ass back up and then slid down again.

Below him, Wes groaned helplessly. His hands clutched at Wedge’s legs, nails catching on the short hairs covering Wedge’s thighs. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting upwards as Wedge came down. This felt incredible. Wedge’s body was tight and warm, and the lube let his shaft glide effortlessly in and out of Wedge’s hole. Momentarily forgetting about the others, Wes stared down, watching intently as his shaft disappeared into Wedge’s ass, then reappeared as he pulled off.

Kriff. Wedge was moaning and panting each time he lowered himself down. It was _his_ shaft making Wedge feel good, _his_ shaft breaching that sore passage.

Wes thrust up harder the next time Wedge came down. He couldn't believe how good he felt.

Once they’d found a good, steady rhythm, Wes tilted his head towards the others and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Laughing in short, soft gasps, Wedge grinned, and they both turned their attention back to their squad mates.

Tycho was on his hands and knees now, whimpering as Hobbie fingered his cunt, sliding the long digits in and out of him. He leaned down, following the path of his fingers with his mouth and slid his tongue into Tycho’s core. Sucking at the sweet juices leaking out of Tycho’s body, Hobbie stroked Tycho’s cock, teasing him just a bit more by keeping release just out of reach. Tycho moaned helplessly, grinding back onto Hobbie’s face.

Eventually, Hobbie straightened back up and lined his cock up with Tycho’s body. Grabbing the delta’s hips, he thrust forward and dragged Tycho onto his cock in a single smooth motion.

A short, shocked wail burst out of Tycho at the deep, sudden thrust. He rocked back eagerly for the next one, spots of strange color exploding in his vision as Hobbie’s cock hit the end of his passage. He rode Hobbie’s cock as long as he could until his arms gave way and his torso collapsed downwards.

He moved helplessly along with Hobbie’s cock, almost completely lost to pleasure. The only thing that could have made it better were a few well timed slaps to his ass to further emphasize his submissive posture.

Wes groaned at the sight, wondering in the back of his head if this was what it had been like for the others as they watched him get fucked through his heat.

“Look at him taking your cock,” he said to Hobbie, panting as he continued thrusting up into Wedge. “Your cock is so good. No wonder he’s desperate for it.”

Hobbie shuddered as Wes spoke, squeezing his eyes shut as he continued to thrust into Tycho.

“Feels so good to get split open on your cock. Wish I was riding it. We’ve all ridden it now, haven’t we?”

Above Wes, Wedge moaned as he rode Wes’s shaft. He’d found the perfect angle to stimulate his prostate. “He’s so kriffing big,” he whimpered, remembering how Hobbie had fucked him hard and fast, seeking release. “Need to fuck him proper.”

“Bet you could take his knot.”

Wedge’s entire body seized up at the thought. With a wail, he rode Wes as hard and fast as he could, a hand frantically jerking his cock. “He’d break me with it,” Wedge sobbed. “Tear me right in half-” Gasping, he bore down hard onto Wes, back arching as he came.

Hearing Wedge come at the thought of being knotted pushed Hobbie over the edge. His hips slammed into Tycho’s backside, his cock thrusting with punishing force. Tycho yowled, his cunt clenching down on Hobbie. Cursing at the increased pressure, Hobbie slammed into Tycho again and came, buried as deep in the delta pilot as he could get.

A shiver ran down Hobbie’s spine as his orgasm unfolded, intense pleasure washing through him and then slowing to simmer in his gut. His legs wobbled, and when he fell, his cock dragged Tycho down with him, as they were locked together by Hobbie’s knot.

Panic flared in Hobbie has he watched Tycho writhe on his knot-

“It’s okay, it’s all okay.”

Luke appeared beside him, naked, eyes burning with arousal, and his fingers smelling of his own slick. The soaked hand pressed against his mouth, giving him something concrete to focus on besides his trapped knot. Groaning as lust continued to course through him, Hobbie began to suck on Luke’s fingers, his mind quickly generating a holo of Luke masturbating as he watched them all fuck each other.

“Kriff, kriff, kriff,” Tycho chanted, his entire body feeling like it was on fire. He groped for his cock, then began stroking it as Hobbie continued to spill come inside him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been knotted. It was so hard to think of anything besides the incredible pressure in his cunt.

Wedge tumbled off Wes once his orgasm had ended and he’d caught his breath. He collapsed on the mattress, panting and feeling deliciously achy. Wes, meanwhile, rolled to his feet and hurried over to kiss Hobbie.

Moaning into the kiss, Hobbie let his head fall back as Wes devoured his mouth.

“I can’t believe you knotted him,” Wes said when the kiss ended. His eyes were dark with arousal. “I’m glad. I’ve had your knot. It needs to be shared.”

With a shudder, Hobbie craned his head up, seeking Wes’s lips again.

Luke watched them for a moment, desire still running through him. He hadn’t been back long. He arrived with food, as he’d promised Wes. Walking into a group sex session was not what he’d been expecting but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome.

Heat scent still lingered in the room, as the air filtration system hadn’t fully cleared it out. It clung to the linens scattered around the room and piled up in the corner, mixing with the scent of come, slick, and sweat. With such powerful pheromones and scents, as well as the burgeoning packbond, it wasn’t a surprise that they were all having sex.

Once the food was placed securely in a corner, Luke shed his clothes, watching hungrily as Wedge rode Wes, whimpering and moaning as Wes’s shaft plowed his sore ass. Tycho was almost limp as Hobbie fucked him, his body nearly overcome with the pleasure of having his passage so thoroughly ravished.

Not wanting to disrupt any of the coupling pairs, Luke settled down nearby, sliding fingers inside himself in crude mimicry of what he was watching.

Pleasure poured through his mind, not simply his own, but what he could feel through the Force and through the developing packbond tying them all together. He rode his hand hard, panting, and coming first when Wedge did, then again with Hobbie. The world blurred around him as their orgasms swept through his mind.

Hobbie’s sudden growing panic moments later cleared that haze away almost instantly.

Practically without thinking, Luke rushed over and presented his slick soaked hand to Hobbie, hoping to distract him. He knew it had worked when Hobbie began to suck on his fingers, eyes closing as he let himself get lost in the taste, scent, and feeling of Luke’s fingers in his mouth.

Wes appeared soon after, tugging Hobbie away from Luke’s hand so he could kiss him. His tongue dipped into Hobbie’s mouth, tasting the flavor of omega slick. They separated briefly and Wes began offering Hobbie words of praise and comfort, instinctively keeping Hobbie’s scattered nerves under control as he unconsciously followed each shift in mood through the packbond. They kissed again and Luke relaxed, confident that Hobbie was well cared for.

He turned his attention to Tycho, half sprawled across Hobbie’s lap and frantically stroking his cock as he sought orgasm. As much as he was enjoying the knot tied off in his passage, Luke could sense that unfamiliar sensation was also keeping Tycho from coming.

Luke grasped Tycho’s legs, pulling him straight so he’d be more comfortable, and also making him whimper as the delta pilot’s passage moved on Hobbie’s knot.

Tycho whined as he stared up at Luke, a pleading expression on his face. “Luke, I can’t-”

“I’ve got you,” Luke promised him. Dropping down onto his knees, he leaned down and battered Tycho’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his mouth. Using the skills developed with Biggs back on Tatooine, he relaxed his jaw and took at least half of it in his mouth. As he rose back up, he let his tongue caress the vein running on the underside of the long organ. Tycho’s hips jerked as he tried to thrust into Luke’s mouth, but that only made him whine again as Hobbie’s knot remained stubbornly tied off inside him.

Seizing Tycho’s hips, Luke held him in place and began to bob up his head up and down, letting Tycho’s cock slide in and out of his throat as fast as he could manage it. He didn’t try to hold back the grunts and moans that came out of his throat. Instead, he let them rumble, knowing the extra vibrations would only help push Tycho closer to orgasm.

Hands threaded themselves into his hair, not pulling, but instead holding onto him and letting Tycho feel the rapid movement of Luke’s head.

Luke could hear Wes murmuring something to Hobbie, and then Tycho cried out as the gamma’s hips jerked slightly, causing his knot to move inside Tycho. Hands tightening, Tycho clung to him as Hobbie continue to move, panting and gasping as he finally came.

Hobbie’s knot deflated just as Tycho’s orgasm ended. He pulled out and flopped onto his back while Luke rose up, wiping away the come leaking out of his mouth on his hand. Come began to leak out of Tycho as he remained sprawled out on his side.

Wedge crawled up next to Tycho as Luke sat beside him, stroking his hair and helping him settle back down from the intense orgasm.

“Hey, you alright?” Wedge asked, bending close to Tycho’s head.

The delta nodded, eyes still closed. “Just… been a while since I’ve done anything like that. Kriff, that was intense.”

Nodding, Wedge left Tycho with Luke and moved over to Wes and Hobbie. The pair were lying together now, Wes continuing to offer the other man soft words of comfort. After a moment’s hesitation, Wedge sat behind Hobbie and pressed close to his back. It took a while, but slowly, the tremors still running through Hobbie came to an end as he settled into the comfort and protection of the men flanking him.

Wes continued to kiss and stroke his face and arms, showering Hobbie with affection and approval. The taller man sighed, happily leaning into the comforting touches. Wedge couldn’t resist sharing his own affections, letting his fingers gently, but firmly, stroke Hobbie’s skin, following the shape of his muscles.

Eventually, Luke stepped over to them, his arms full of discarded clothing. “Get dressed,” he said with a small smile. “Hopefully, it’ll help keep us from getting so distracted. There’s food and things to discuss.”

Rising to take the bundle, Wedge reluctantly began to sort through the different size pants, shirts, belts, and other items. He found his slightly oversized and oddly patterned tunic and trousers, threw Hobbie’s dull colored clothes on top of him, and passed Wes his fairly threadbare Taanabian agricultural league shirt and dark colored trousers, only slightly distracted by the heat scent clinging to the thin fibers. Undergarments and other items swiftly followed.

When they were all dressed, they found that Tycho and Luke had spread the lone non-soiled blanket out on the floor on the other side of the room so they could sit and be somewhat protected from the chill in the stone floors. More importantly, the food Luke was unpacking from several sets of metal containers smelled of spices and real meat. There may even have been actual vegetables in the mix as well. The final items set out were a large container of water, cups, and a bottle of whiskey to share.

“I vote Luke always gets the food from now on,” Wes said in a revenant voice.

“Oh, no,” Luke replied, laughing, “this didn’t happen because of me. It happened because of you. Cook could smell your heat scent on me and wanted to make sure you didn’t starve.”

“Have more heats, got it,” Wes said, staring hungrily at the food.

“Concerning future heats-” Tycho began, only to be cut off by Luke.

“Food first,” he insisted. “Then we talk and drink.”

On some level, Wedge wanted to get to the necessary discussion, but as soon as he took a bite, words were forgotten in favor of eating.

The room was soon filled with the sound of utensils scraping the container lids they were using as plates. The conversation that did flow was random and sporadic, touching on their meal, highlights from Wedge and Tycho’s mission with the Princess (Sarkli’s presence on said mission was soundly ignored and practically forgotten), and whatever else came to mind that wasn’t heat or sex related.

Once the final bites were eaten and the last bits of runny sauce soaked up with bread and consumed, Luke passed the whiskey to Wedge to open, which he happily did. Taking a swing, Wedge then passed the bottle to Hobbie, who was sitting next to him.

As the bottle went around and ended up back in Wedge’s hands, Luke glanced briefly at Wes and then began to speak.

“Wes’s trip to the medbay was interesting,” he said carefully. “No surprises for him specifically, but there is something we need to discuss.”

“Dr. Aycste said we’re both producing packbond biomarkers,” Wes said, jumping in.

“Presumably, we all are,” Luke finished. “Obviously, a blood test would be needed to confirm the markers, but…”

“Once she told us that, I could tell.” Wes shifted his weight nervously, then gladly accepted the bottle of whiskey Wedge wordlessly offered him. “I didn’t notice it before, but I can feel a connection now to you all that wasn’t there before. So… Um…”

“We’re on our way to forming a pack,” Luke said bluntly. “The process can be interrupted if anyone isn’t interested or is uncomfortable with the idea. Dr. Aycste also made a point to emphasize that we do need to consider the mortality rate we all stare down each time we get in our starfighters. Losing friends and squadmates is hard enough. From what I understand, losing packmates is worse.”

A shocked silence followed Luke’s final words. Wedge tried to wrap his head around it all. They were forming a pack? Was it really that easy? Just share one heat and there it went?

No. Tycho had said before that he’d shared a heat with an omega once. He’d have mentioned the forming a packbond if it was a guaranteed thing. Hells, he barely knew what it meant to have a pack. It was such a vague concept for him, something mostly talked about in history books back on Corellia.

As though sensing Wedge’s rising confusion and discomfort, Wes gave him a worried look and offered him the bottle back.

“Packs are also security. Safety in numbers. A family,” Hobbie said softly, studying the floor intently. Then, even quieter, and almost fearfully, he added, “I wouldn’t mind being in a pack with you all.”

Wedge took a long pull from the bottle and passed it over to Hobbie, who took a sip and passed it on again to Tycho.

“Is sex like… like what we were doing earlier part of being pack?” he asked.

“It can be,” Luke said shrugging. “We’d get to define how our pack works, but the packbonds would definitely be conducive to… um… having lots of sex.”

“That wouldn’t be terrible,” Wedge muttered. Running his hands through his hair, he tugged on the short strands, needing something to ground him. The sex, heat and non heat sex, had been incredible, but that would only be a small part of being pack, wouldn’t it ? Closing his eyes, he tried to see if he could feel the bonds Wes claimed were present. At first, he was alone with his thoughts just like always, but after a while, he thought that perhaps there was something else there.

As he turned his mind from one of the men in the room with him to another, he felt his emotions… color? A strange feeling overcame him with each one, each feeling subtly different from the others. After a few moments of flailing, he figured out how to reach for those feelings, grasping in the dark like a confused child. It took time, but he soon felt confident he was feeling the others, however distantly.

Luke was the easiest and brightest presence, warmth and love and something like hot air blowing through him when he touched that spot in his mind.

Wes was next, determined and strong and powerful, but also newly awakened to his own sensuality. His presence still carried an echo of his heat, making Wedge’s breath catch in his throat.

Worry and nerves marked Hobbie’s presence, an undercurrent of darkness swirling around him. Wedge felt an immediate need to push back against that darkness, to anchor Hobbie better to himself and the others. He could sense that Hobbie needed the security of their pack to help keep that darkness under control… and also that Hobbie knew this.

The weakest presence was Tycho’s, not because of something about his own character, but instead the knot of agony at his core, the scars of his lost planet and family. Almost mindless fear was filling him at the thought of opening himself up to them.

Wedge’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Tycho, stricken. Meanwhile, the packbonds leading from him to the others snapped fully into place, all of them except the one connecting to Tycho.

The panic that began to grow on Tycho’s face made it evident he was aware of the bonds tugging at him.

“Oh, Tycho,” Luke whispered, eyes wide like he was truly seeing him for the first time.

Trembling, Tycho scrambled to his feet, fear evident on his face. He began to back away from them, instinctively rounding his shoulders as he sought to protect himself. Panic, fear, hurt, and more flooded through the packbonds and suddenly they could all feel Tycho pulling himself away from them.

Before he could get far, Wes was there, reaching up and placing his hands on Tycho’s shoulders. “It’s okay,” he said. His voice was firm, solid, wordlessly promising safety and protection.

“No, it’s not,” Tycho snarled. His eyes were wide, the whites of his eyes almost glowing under the overhead light. “It’ll never be right. You can’t fix it. You don’t know. You don’t know what it’s like. _You_  don’t.”

Wes blinked and swallowed. “I know. I know I’ve never lost anyone like you have, or like the others. My family’s alive. My body’s intact. I know I can’t ever fully understand. But I don’t have to in order to help. We’re here. All of us. We’re here for you when you need us. There is a path forward, away from the pain and loss and revenge.

“We can’t fix what happened, but we can help you build something new.”

Emotions swirled through the packbond, which suddenly roared so loud Wedge didn’t have to strain and struggle to feel it. There was no dithering or staring, no feeling of being lost or uncertain what to do.

Wedge shot up to his feet and joined Wes and Tycho, instinctively stepping around Luke and Hobbie who were scrambling to clear away the remnants of their meal. While Wes moved his hands further up to cup Tycho’s face, Wedge pressed up against his side and wrapped an arm around Tycho’s waist.

Slowly, Tycho began to tremble. The unhealed wounds of Alderaan’s destruction and his family’s death screamed out their agony through the packbond.

Moving together, Wes and Wedge tugged Tycho forward, back towards the blanket and the others. Once they were back on the ground, Tycho pulled away from Wes and drew his legs up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees, his fingers going white they were gripping at his arms so hard, and he hid his face.

Wes pressed himself close again, resting his head next to Tycho’s and arranging his arms around his shoulders. Wedge moved to guard Tycho’s back, leaning his shoulder against Tycho’s and moving his hand back to his waist. Hobbie and Luke moved in as well, making sure they were in contact with him.

For a long while, they just sat there, doing their best to comfort and protect Tycho.

The tremors increased, muscles starting to twitch. A broken sob tore its way out of Tycho’s throat, which he desperately tried to muffle.

Pressing a hand at the tight muscles between Tycho’s shoulder blades, Wedge leaned forward. “Let it out. We’re all here. You’re safe.”

Shaking and hurting, Tycho clung to his agony, frightened of letting it go. Another pained sob tore its way free.

And with that, the dam broke. Crumbling forward, Tycho collapsed against Wes’s chest, letting out a distressed keening sound. As he buried his face in Wes’s shirt, he began to sob, the broken sounds mixed with screams of pain.

All the hurt and pain and trauma from his unimaginable loss came tearing free. Every layer he’d piled on top of it to try and mask it crumbled, beginning with the cocky, occasionally wrathful attitude he wore with the Rebellion and ending with the mask of professionalism that had allowed him to survive the Empire’s watchful gaze until he successfully defected.

His resistance to the packbond collapsed and he finally allowed himself to accept the love and comfort it offered. The more he cried, the deeper the connection ran until every single one of them could feel Tycho in their hearts as well as their arms.

Tycho needed this bond, even more than Wedge as he flinched at the memory of those who had fallen in his place and the kin torn from him. More than Luke mourning his lost family and staring fearfully at the weight of the legendary Jedi he was expected to embody. More than Hobbie as he fought off the darkness trying to overcome him. And more than Wes, struggling to hold them all together while managing his own unspoken hurts and losses.

“Come lie down,” Wes insisted when Tycho’s tears finally began to dry up. He tugged and cajoled the others to move back towards the mattresses on the floor and the stained sheets covering them.

Hobbie hastily dragged the bedclothes away, leaving just the bare mattresses, and Wedge laid the blanket they’d picniced on over them as they piled back onto the cushioned surfaces. He then hovered for a moment, uncertain where to go when Wes grabbed his hand and tugged him down, pulling back the blanket so he could lie down directly on top of Tycho.

Tycho wrapped his arms around Wedge’s waist and tucked his face into his neck. With Wes and Luke on one side and Hobbie on the other, he was well and truly surrounded again.

“We’re here with you,” Wedge murmured.

“You could all die. Or be captured,” Tycho whimpered.

“We’ll deal with that if it happens. You won’t lose all of us,” Wes promised.

Sucking down desperate breaths, Tycho chose not to point out that they couldn’t promise that. Instead, he clung tight to Wedge and huddled between Luke, Wes, and Hobbie. Their earnest desire to keep him safe and remind him he was loved was undeniable. Confronting such feelings _hurt_ , especially considering how hard he’d been working to keep from feeling anything like that. He hadn’t wanted to feel anything but anger towards the Empire for what it had done.

But the others wouldn’t let him.

His _pack_ wouldn’t let him.

Wes pressed a kiss against Tycho’s cheek and ran a soothing hand through his hair, gently working out a few tangles. Exhaustion was beginning to swamp Tycho and he could feel it spreading to the others. Luke nuzzled the back of his neck, reaching over Wes to briefly squeeze Tycho’s arm before relaxing and preparing himself for sleep.

As the others dropped off to sleep, Wes found it hard to settle down. His nerves were prickling again, the intensity of the newly anchored packbonds sending echoes of the others minds running through him. He knew he needed to rest but more important to him was ensuring the others were safe and content.

He’d never realized Tycho was hiding that kind of hurt. Oh, he’d known he was Alderaanian and that the loss of the planet and its people was a wound impossible to fathom… but Tycho had done an excellent job of maintaining a carefully controlled persona around him, faltering only when Wes was being particularly annoying.

And then there was the others. Their pains had never been truly hidden, but they had taken on a new life once the packbond had begun to form. Wes himself wasn’t as innocent of trauma as they thought, going beyond even the loss of Piggy, but like he’d told Tycho, his family was alive and his body was whole. His parents hadn’t been murdered like Wedge’s. His body had never been mutilated like Hobbie’s. There were aspects to each others’ trauma that they could never fully understand.

But that was okay. They all knew they were hurting somehow and together, they’d find the strength to keep going.

Finally starting to feel like he could rest, Wes managed to twist and contort himself enough to grab a nearby datapad. A few awkward gestures later, he had an alarm set for three hours from now. They’d be able to catch the end of the dinner shift after having time to shower and finally change into clothes that weren’t soaked with heat scent.

After that? Well, there was a lot they could do with each other. And he knew they’d all work hard to make sure they had time to explore each and every little thing.

And hey, Luke was probably due for a heat soon and his first full heat would probably his before the end of the year.

For all the death and destruction around them, he knew they were going to be glorious together.


End file.
